The Sleepover
by Pizzema1334
Summary: When the mane six decided to have a sleepover, a seemingly innocent gam of truth or dare turns into each of the mane six revealing their deepest and most personal fetishes along with the stories behind them. Contains strong sexual content.
1. The Sleepover

A small cluster of mares gathered in Twilight's library one dull evening. A high-spirit pink earth pony, diligent apple farmer, high-class fashion expert, tomboyish pegasus, and shy, butter-colored pet owner all gathered in the largest room the tree house had to offer. It wasn't unusual for them all to get together in one room and have little chats, but that evening was different; they were having a sleep over. Lately, the group wasn't spending as much time together. Pinkie was either working or had plans, Rainbow was on weather duty, Twilight had a report, Rarity had a project to work on, Fluttershy was attending to a sick animal, or Applejack was in the middle of a large harvest. Today, though, none of them had any significant plans. The entire evening was theirs to spend together as friends.  
The small group of ponies was in a large, circular room with tall book shelves aligning the walls. They were giggling and smiling as they reflected on old memories. Each of the ponies was tucked tightly into their own little sleeping bag. Rainbow and Fluttershy snacked on popcorn while Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity dug their hooves into a bowel of homemade trail mix. Applejack must have had a full belly because she didn't bother to touch any snack, even though she was offered multiple times. Their laughing and giggling echoed throughout the house and woke a very unhappy baby dragon.  
"And then, when I opened the cabinet," Pinkie continued as all of her friends were on the verge of bursting into laughter. " comes in and says, 'Pinkie-'"  
That's when all became silent as Spike slammed open the wooden door. He was carrying a small, white blanket. His eyelids drooped halfway down his eyes and small crusties formed in the corners of them. Large bags highlighted around his reptilian eyes.  
"Could you all please keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Although he seemed angry, he was far too tired to produce a mad tone.  
Pinkie smiled and answered for the group. "Sure thing, Spike!"  
"Yeah, sorry about that…" Rainbow apologized.  
"We're jus' real excited to be in da same room together. Ya know how it is." Applejack commented.  
Spike let out an annoyed grunt and muttered something under his breath before turning around and calmly closing the door. All was silent as the ponies listened to the loud thuds of Spike going back upstairs. When the room was filled with complete silence, all the ponies glanced at each other, each waiting for somepony else to break the awkward silence.  
"So…." Rainbow started, disturbing the quietness. "Pinkie. Where were you again?"  
"I… I don't remember!"  
All the ponies fell silent once more for a good minute, but it felt like eternity. Finally, Rarity spoke.  
"Hey girls," She started in an excited tone. "Why don't we try something… different?"  
"Different?" Twilight questioned. "How different?"  
"How about a little game of truth or dare?"  
The rest of the mares blushed and kept their eyes locked on Rarity. They all pictured the inevitable, awkward situations they could be put through, or the odd things they'd have to confess.  
"Truth or dare? 'Member what happened da last time we played, Rare?" AJ question.  
"Oh, that was a long, long time ago. I was thinking this time since we're all here it'd be much more fun. And plus, we're not at each other's throats this time."  
"Rarity does have a point…" Twilight commented. "Besides, as long as it's only in good fun, I'm sure nopony will get their feelings or pride hurt."  
The remainder of the mares nodded in agreement. Deep down, Fluttershy was turned-off by the idea, but if the others wanted to do it, then why would she want to ruin their fun?  
"Good! Now, unless anypony else wants to start, I say I should, seeing as though I came up with the idea."  
Everypony remained silent. Rarity gave anypony a moment to make up their minds, and when nopony stepped up she took it as her cue to begin.  
"Very well, then… Applejack. Truth or dare?"  
Applejack lifted her head and her ears perked up. "Me?"  
Rarity nodded. AJ was a bit suspicious that Rarity was trying to get hot blood between them again. She glared at her a moment before answering.  
"Truth."  
Rarity smiled. "Oh, don't be a wimp. Alright, then…. Is it true you accidentally kissed Big Macintosh on the lips?"  
Applejack blushed heavily and tilted her hat at an angle so that it covered her face. She said nothing, but simply nodded. Rarity couldn't help but burst into laughter. The rest of her friends chuckled, but tried to keep any further laughter inside.  
"I knew it! Apple Bloom told Sweetie Belle and I didn't think it was true at first!"  
Applejack grew angry underneath her hat. "Damn it, Apple Bloom!" she muttered angrily to where nopony else could here.  
The whole, "making sure nopony got their self esteem or feelings hurt" rule seemed to fly out the window.  
"Alright, alright…" Rarity wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Your turn, Applejack."  
"Alright, fine. Rainbow Dash." Rainbow turned her attention to Applejack. Her pink eyes were smiling with ambition. "Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" Rainbow sprung out of her cozy sleeping bag and now sat on top of it, awaiting her command. The rest of the ponies stared in awe at her bravery.  
"You got it!"  
Applejack had nothing against Rainbow Dash, but she did enjoy seeing her be humiliated. They were quite competitive with each other, and both were good friends, but they always had a good laugh when the other went through something embarrassing or a minor failure.  
"Ah dare you to wake up Spike with a kiss!"  
The small crowd of ponies gasped and Rainbow blushed heavily.  
"Ah, come on AJ. I don't have to actually kiss him, do I?"  
Applejack nodded. "Don't gotta be on da lips or anything. Just give him a long kiss 'til he wakes up."  
Rainbow grunted and folded her arms. "Fine!"  
The cluster of her friends all giggled and squirmed their way out of their sleeping bag. Rainbow lead the way, in disbelief over what she had to do. She turned to her giggling friends and scolded them.  
"SHHHHH!" She hissed with a hoof at her mouth. "You're gonna wake Spike up!"  
The group of ponies all made their way upstairs silently, holding back giggles. They made their way up slowly, making sure their hooves didn't clank against the wooden floorboards beneath them. Rainbow was holding back the disgust of having to kiss a dragon. She could already feel his rough scales against her lips and smell the stench of his perspiration and boyishness.  
"There he is!" Pinkie whispered in a bit too bubbly of a tone.  
Rainbow felt like turning around and telling the pink mare to shut up, but she knew this was her own fault for choosing 'dare'. Her eyes locked on Spike, who at the time was sleeping, spread out with his limbs sticking out of a small bed. He was snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Rainbow took in a breath before spreading her wings and flying a couple feet above the baby dragon. She lowered herself and her head then turned her attention to the small group of friends who waited anxiously. Pinkie wore a wide smile and the rest seemed rather happy to watch Rainbow play out her dare. Even Fluttershy stared in anticipation. Rainbow took in another breath, closed her eyes, and lowered her head. She puckered out her lips, which landed squarely on Spike's nose. It was cold and slightly damp, but his scales were rough and bumpy. Blood rushed to her face as and spike began to lift his eyelids. That's when Rainbow noticed a flash of light in her peripheral vision, which she ignored. When Spike felt Rainbow's lips against his nose and saw her face inches away from his, his green eyes shot opened and he blushed.  
"R-rainbow…" Spike gasped in disbelief.  
Rainbow blushed heavier and broke away. She stared at Spike, who was completely agape in shock.  
"R-rainbow… Why would you…?"  
"It was a dare, I swear!" She squeaked with a heavy blush.  
"Oh…" He didn't seem amused with her answer and wiped a bit of residue off his nose. "If you guys are going to do your little dares, leave me out of them, please!"  
"Alright everypony… Let's give Spike some room to sleep." Twilight said with a giggle.  
The group of ponies trotted downstairs all giggling and teasing Rainbow over the dare. Twilight stayed behind a minute to tuck Spike back into bed and tell him goodnight. She then galloped back downstairs and to the other room where the others waited patiently.  
"Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie smiled and waved a square piece of paper around. "I got a picture of Dashie kissin' Spike!"  
Rainbow sat on her sleeping bag, looking very displeased with Pinkie.  
"Alright! If you think it's so funny how about you pick now? Pinkie, truth or dare?"  
Rainbow smiled, not being able to wait to have sweet vengeance on the baker. Pinkie smiled at her with determination in her eyes.  
"Dare!" She chimed.  
"Alright! I dare you to…." She thought for a moment and then had a short an "aha" moment. "I dare you to lick the bottom of AJ's hoof!"  
Rainbow killed two birds with one stone. She got back at AJ and Pinkie at the same time. AJ was a farmer who worked all day in the dirt, and Pinkie loved eating sweets all day. That'd give her something to taste!  
Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie all looked shocked at Rainbow's command. Applejack's face turned a bright crimson. Pinkie's smile did fade, but she knew a dare was a dare. Pinkie started towards Applejack, who was directly across from her and to the left of Rarity. She sat at the edge of AJ's green sleeping bag and sighed.  
"A dare's a dare, Applejack. Gimme your hoof."  
Applejack blushed heavier and stuck her hind left leg out. She turned away and waited to get this over with. Pinkie wasn't any more excited for having to do this, but she slowly stuck her tongue out, shut her eyes and gave the bottom of Applejack's hoof a long lick. It was rough and tasted like dirt. Pinkie drew her tongue back and gagged. Applejack withdrew her hoof and blushed heavier. Rainbow burst out into laughter.  
"Y-you actually did it!" She cried out. "I can't believe that!"  
"Oh, shut it, Rainbow! You kissed Spike!" AJ said as she wiped Pinkie's saliva off her hoof.  
"Alrighty!" Pinkie chimed. "My turn!" She examined the room of ponies around her. Applejack and Rainbow already went. All who was left was Fluttershy, Rarity, and Twilight. "Hmmm…. How about… Fluttershy!"  
Fluttershy's teal eyes widened and she squeaked. "M-me?"  
Pinkie nodded. "Truth or dare?"  
Fluttershy hid behind her long, pink mane. She knew she couldn't possibly accept a dare. Both dares of the night were too strange for Fluttershy to even attempt to go through with. She didn't see how the others could do it.  
"Tr-truth…" She answered shyly.  
"Fluttershy…" Twilight started. "You don't have to do this, you know? We're not forcing you to."  
Fluttershy nodded. "I-I know… but it wouldn't be fair if everypony else had to go and I didn't…"  
Pinkie smiled to her sheepish friend. "That's the spirit. Now…. Truth…" She thought for a moment then looked up at her friend. "Do you have any weird fetishes?" 


	2. Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy, as well as the rest of the ponies, were in complete and total shock. Why would Pinkie ask something that deep and personal? Especially to a shy pony like Fluttershy! They all understood Pinkie was outgoing and could be very strange at times, but this was far more than anypony had expected. Fluttershy stammered with a half-agape mouth. She was blushing heavily at the question.  
"Pinkie!" Rarity snapped. "Why would you ask something so personal? How do you think Fluttershy feels about that?"  
Pinkie examined her shy friend. She was still in complete shock.  
"I don't know…" She now looked shamefully at the ground.  
"I-It's alright Pinkie…" The butter-colored pegasus reassured. "I-if everypony else had to go through with their dare or question, then I will…"  
Pinkie still felt guilt in the pit of her heart. "I-If you want me to I'll go first…"  
Fluttershy looked up. "What do you mean?"  
"I-I mean, if you would feel more comfortable with me telling you my fetish first, then I will."  
Fluttershy smiled a little. "R-really..?"  
Pinkie nodded. "It's the least I could do… Anyways, my secret fetish isn't too strange…Let me tell you the story. "

Pinkie thought back to the time she first discovered her fetish. It was the same year she lost her virginity. Yes, it was weird, but she never thought of it being too out there. She was just turning nineteen. She had only been working at Sugar Cube Corner for a couple years, and the Cakes hired a colt around her age soon after she started working there. His name was Ginger Snap. He had a light blue coat and a brown mane with a cute, freckled face. His cutie mark was a ginger bread man. Pinkie fell in love with him very quickly. They lasted more than a year, and it was Pinkie's nineteenth birthday when it happened.  
Pinkie was working her usual shift helping to make the treats while Ginger Snap worked the cash register. She was mixing eggs, flour, water, vanilla, and butter into a large orange bowl with a wooden spoon. Her curly pink locks were tied back into a chaotic bun under a hair net. She hummed a joyful little tune as she stirred the ingredients together.  
"Pinkie!" a high-pitched, but masculine voice called from the cash register. "We need another order of chocolate cupcakes done by 2pm!"  
"Okie dokie, baby!" the pink earth pony chimed from the kitchen. She continued to hum as she gathered a few more eggs and butter from the fridge, and some flour, coco powder, baking soda, and oil from the pantry. She grabbed another large bowl as the oven preheated for the treat she was working on prior to that one. She poured the batter from her other project into a large cake pan and waited for the oven to ding. She started putting the other ingredients into the large bowl and stirred them together. Her coltfriend took a break from the register for a moment and made his way into the kitchen. Passing his little marefriend, he brushed against her and smiled.  
"Look, I know I already got you somethin' for your birthday 'n' all…" Ginger Snap started. Pinkie looked at the heart-shaped pendant dangling around her neck and smiled. "But, I still have something for you a little later tonight."  
Pinkie's blue eyes lit up and a wide grin formed on her face. "Really? What is it?"  
Ginger Snap giggled. "Oh, trust me; you'll like it a lot. It'll be waiting in your room after work." He smiled and winked at his pretty little marefriend. Pinkie looked a bit sad and her eyes lowered to the floor.  
"Why do I have to wait?"  
Ginger giggled in response. "You're so silly, Pinkie."  
Pinkie was confused on why she had to wait, but she desperately wanted to know what her present was. She quickly threw in the rest of the ingredients and got all of her tasks for the day done as quickly as she could. She had to admit, it wasn't her best work. She sloppily splattered on the frosting and threw on the sprinkles for the cake and cupcakes she baked. She even undercooked the cupcakes a little, and they were extra-soft on the inside. She finished other orders as swiftly as she possibly could.  
"Mrs. Cake!" She called, galloping out of the kitchen with a quickly thumping heart. "I know it's not closing hours yet, but I've worked so, so hard and Gingy says he has a present for me after work and I'm so excited and it's my birthday! Can I please, please have the rest of the evening off?" She smiled widely at her boss as her blue eyes sparkled.  
The blue earth pony flinch at first sight of the optimistic baker and stood motionless through her little rant.  
"Uh… sure, Pinkie… Just make sure the kitchen is cleaned before you go."  
"Oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you!"  
Pinkie didn't even take a moment to check if she actually had turned the oven off, cleaned up, or anything. She ran out of the small bakery and up to the nearby apartment her and Ginger were living at during that time. They lived on the second story, which she ran straight up to. She retrieved the key from under the mat and unlocked the front door before stepping inside.  
"I'm home, Gingy!"  
She heard a familiar voice coming from her bedroom at the end of the hall. Although it was muffled she understood it clearly. "I'm in here, Pinks!"  
She galloped happily to her room, where she knew a surprise awaited her. Her heart thumped with love and anticipation. She took a breath and hesitated a moment before opening the door. She wanted to savor each little moment. Finally, she wrapped her hoof around the doorknob and opened the wooden slab with a grin. Hey eyes grew large at the sight before her. Her precious coltfriend laid on her bed with his legs opened, revealing his full stallionhood. It was the first time she saw a stallionhood in real life. She blushed heavily from the sight.  
"Like it?" He asked in a teasing manner.  
Pinkie was left dumb. She couldn't get a word off her lips.  
"Oh, and if you like that…" He said before reaching under the bed and pulling out a box. It was small, white, and made of cardboard. He gestured her over with a smirk. She trotted to the side of the large bed and looked inside the box. Inside was a whole dozen of cupcakes, three cans of frosting, a tub of whipped cream, a bottle of strawberry sauce, a bottle of chocolate sauce, and a container of multi-colored sprinkles. Her eyes widened and her mouth watered at the sight.  
"What are you waiting for, Babe?" He patted the spot on the bed next to him. "I thought you'd be a little more eager for your birthday present."  
Pinkie giggled lightheartedly with a hue of red covering her face. She crawled onto the bed next to her dear colt friend and planted a loving kiss on his lips. Her returned the kiss and broke away with a smile. Ginger's hoof ventured into the cardboard box and pulled out a bottle of strawberry sauce and winked at his marefriend. He undid the cap and poured some of the strawberry liquid onto Pinkie's chest. She placed her hoof in the expanding puddle and licked it off.  
"Mmmm…. Tasty!" Pinkie scooped up some more in her hoof and took another lick. Her coltfriend smiled at her.  
"Now, now… Wouldn't want to eat it all before we get to the good stuff?  
Ginger poured more of the sticky syrup onto Pinkie's lower belly. It slowly ran down, nearing closer to her marehood. Ginger placed his hoof in a small puddle of syrup and forced it down quicker, then smeared the gooey strawberry sauce onto her virgin marehood. Pinkie let out a soft moan as he squirted more sauce directly onto her clit and pressed his strawberry-caked hoof onto her slit, forcing some of the sauce inside of her. She blushed heavily and shudder in pleasure as her privates were touched for the first time.  
"Don't be shy." Her coltfriend tilted the box in her direction, encouraging her to take out a desert item of her choice.  
Pinkie giggled with a snort before taking out a can of chocolate frosting. She popped the lid open and scooped some of the frosting up with her hoof. She smeared the sweet, thick substance onto her coltfriend's chest. He smiled and removed his hoof from her marehood. It was wet with a bit of Pinkie's excited juices and thickly coated in strawberry syrup. She didn't like simply being teased like that, but she was definitely in the mood now. She took another scoopful of frosting and rubbed it all over her coltfriend's chest, turning his blue body sticky and brown. Ginger only responded by dumping a good portion of the strawberry sauce all over Pinkie. She laughed as the sauce ran down her sides and tickled her. The red, sticky substance covered the bed and the majority of Pinkie's stomach. Pinkie scooped a little up and licked it from her hoof.  
Her coltfriend then tossed her a mischievous grin. He sweetly spread Pinkie's legs opened and gazed upon her strawberry-caked marehood. He licked his lips and felt his mouth starting to water with lust.  
"Likey?" Pinkie asked in a cute voice.  
"Mmhm!" her coltfriend replied with his tongue out and his body growing hornier by the second.  
Finally, Ginger couldn't resist a second longer. Her lowered his head to Pinkie's marehood and gave it a long, tender lick. Pinkie shuddered as he licked it a few more times, savoring the taste of sweet strawberries. Her slit grew wetter with her own fluids as he continued. Finally, he looked up at his pleased marefriend and thrusted his tongue inside her. The moment he did, Pinkie grew extremely wet and blushed. He twisted his tongue around, licking up all the sauce he previously forced inside her. He thrusted his tongue in and out and Pinkie let out soft moans of pleasure.  
"I-It feels….good!"  
Pinkie was ignored and her coltfriend continued to eat her out happily. After only around a minute more of continuing, he pulled his head up and smiled at her. She was then extremely moist, and she wanted more than anything for his tongue to go back inside of her. She seemed almost disappointed, but didn't say anything.  
"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I want your orgasm to come when I'm actually inside you. I was just getting you ready." He winked at her and she simply nodded, both eager with lust.  
Her coltfriend pulled the box back over to him and looked inside. This excited Pinkie a lot. She didn't know why, but she loved decorating her coltfriend in sweet, edible deserts. He chuckled and pulled out the container that held the dozen cupcakes. There was an even combination of vanilla and chocolate, and the icing was all multicolored. They all had small, pearl-shaped sprinkles on top. Ginger Snap opened the container with his hooves and licked his lips. All of the lust built up in Pinkie forced her to grab a chocolate cupcake and crumble it onto Ginger's lower stomach, smearing the frosting and cake part, and forcing it lower. She giggled and grabbed two more, one in each hoof. She forced her sweet lover down and smashed the two treats in random areas on his torso. He giggled, loving Pinkie's naughty, lustful side.  
Pinkie didn't know what had compelled her to do it, but she did. She took another cupcake from the container and put it at Ginger's stallionhood. She then crumbled it, and smeared the remains onto his sheathe. He loved it, and slowly, he became erect. Her hooves glided up and down his shaft as she smeared the chocolate cake and rainbow icing. She licked her lips at the sight before her. His now fully erect cock was masked in cupcake remains. It looks so delicious.  
Without further hesitation she dipped her head down and cleaned off his messy member. She had never had sex, and didn't know how to give a blowjob, but easily maneuvered her way around the hard beast to get the tasty cake off. The vanilla frosting tasted sweet and rich. Her tongue instantly craved more of the sweet, delicious frosting and chocolate cupcake. Her tongue caressed and massaged his hard cock as she licked and scraped up every inch of the delectable desert. Ginger laid back, relaxing and moaning at the earth pony's efforts. He almost drooled and could barely speak as she continued.  
Pinkie made her tongue to the very bottom of the shaft where the most cupcake had gathered. She lapped up the remains that landed down there, some even very close to his balls. Some large chunks landed and she nibbled those away which made Ginger shudder in pleasure. Her adorable blue eyes shimmered as she looked up at him. It was with one, long, final lick getting the last row of frosting in her mouth that he finally began to pulsate. A small amount of precum dripped out of the head and Pinkie gladly licked it up. She finally raised her head and smiled at her coltfriend.  
"Are you ready?" He asked with a confident smile.  
"Not yet…" Pinkie answered. She grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup and undid the cap. "We need a little lubricant."  
Ginger's green eyes widened as she poured the sticky coating all over his cock. He blushed heavily as the rich chocolate ran down into the area in between his legs, all over his balls, and onto the bed beneath him. She didn't stop pouring the sauce out until it was nearly almost gone. She held the bottle to her lips and took a large gulp out before finally tossing the plastic bottle to the side. She smiled as she plopped onto the bed, and widely spread her legs. She was increasingly moist and well-prepared for intercourse. Ginger mounted his eager marefriend, placing his chocolaty member at her slit. He pressed the head against her. Pinkie's eagerness grew by the second. She moved her hips up and forward, trying to force the syrup-coated cock inside her. Her coltfriend smiled.  
"You're so adorable, Pinkie…"  
He leaned down and kissed her on her chocolaty lips and pressed the first three inches of his slippery stallionhood into her. She gasped and blushed as it went in her virgin marehood. It did expand her a little bit, but it slipped in easily with the thick coating of chocolate. She let out a long, satisfied gasp as her coltfriend slowly pushed all the way inside her. Pinkie relaxed as Ginger started thrusting his hips, going in and out of his precious little mare. The chocolate combined with Pinkie's juices as he quickened the pace. Pinkie motioned her hips a little, as well. The stallionhood filled her hole completely, and she barely felt a thing when her cherry popped and she bled a little bit. The friction between Ginger's cock and Pinkie's inner walls felt amazing for both of them. Pinkie occasionally let out a short wine of pleasure and Ginger grunted a little.  
"TH-this feels SO good!" Pinkie announced as she moved her hips with Ginger's rhythm.  
The intense pleasure left Ginger dumb, and he only gave a slight nod and grunt. Both of their speeds increased and their pleasure grew. Although bullets of sweat formed on their foreheads and breathing became a bit of a challenge, they didn't slow down one at all. In fact, they sped up.  
After only three minutes, they were practically drowning in their own lustful pleasure. Every time Ginger's stallionhood pounded as deep as it possibly could, a rush of pure pleasure pulsed through Pinkie's body. Every second their pleasure increased. Each moment, their heartbeat throbbed faster.  
"I-I'm about t-to finish!"  
Pinkie looked up at her coltfriend and shook her head, barely able to speak. "I-I can't get… pregnant!"  
Ginger sighed, and with her request, pulled out with a pop. He lifted upward, to cause a little bit of friction between his stallionhood and Pinkie's clit. The sensitive bubbled caused a strong rush of wonderful sensation throughout her body. She let out a groan and a strong release onto her coltfriend's throbbing member. His cock was covered in chocolate and Pinkie's fluids. He was heavily panting and Pinkie felt a hard pit in her stomach; an emotion she recognized as guilt.  
"You didn't get to finish did you?" Pinkie asked.  
Ginger shook his head and Pinkie frowned. It would have been wrong to get off, but not allow your partner to orgasm. She smiled.  
"Let me help…."  
Pinkie moved her hoof to his very wet cock and rubbed his staff. Her hooves slid up and down very gently, but still intense enough to bring the desired sensation. It wasn't long until her coltfriend let out a strong stream of sticky cum with a grunt. She giggled and grabbed one last cupcake from the box. She scraped off the hill of frosting off onto her coltfriend's belly. She then proceeded to scrape up his cum and place it in substitution for the frosting. Pinkie smiled and took a large bite out of it. It tasted like sweet vanilla with a bit salt.  
"Mmmm! Salty and sweet! The perfect combination!"  
Her coltfriend laughed at Pinkie for taking pleasure in tasting his cum.  
"It's not funny!" Pinkie scolded. "It's good! Try some!"  
Before the stallion could say a word of rejection, the pink pony stuffed the cupcake into his mouth, giving him a taste of his own medicine.


	3. Applejack's Fetish

"A food fetish?" Rainbow laughed in an almost mocking tone. "That's it?"  
Pinkie dug her hoof into the ground, and seemed almost ashamed. Was her fetish not good enough?  
"Jeesh, Rainbow. You don't have to be such a meanie. I'm sure you have some kind of secret fetish. At least I was brave enough to tell everypony about mine."  
Rainbow's ears went flat and her face lit up red in response to Pinkie's accusation. Applejack chuckled at the cyan pegasus' silent reaction.  
"Looks like Rainbow's got a lil' fetish she's been hidin'." The farmer accused with a laugh.  
"Shut up!" Rainbow yelled in the most threatening tone she could. "Besides, it's not like you _don't _have a fetish!"  
Applejack gasped, and her face lit up as well. "Ah… Ya can't prove anything!"  
"As if the blush on your face isn't proof enough! You're totally hiding something!"  
Applejack didn't respond. She simply growled at Rainbow with disdain. Rainbow stuck her tongue out at the opposite side of the room and blew a raspberry in AJ's direction.  
"Listen to you. You're all going on about something as insignificant as a fetish!" Rarity proclaimed.  
"Oh, and lil' miss Rarity o're here don't got a fetish!" AJ remarked in anger.  
Rarity's white face morphed into a bright hue of red. "I…I never said that. I'm only saying it's not something that's worth arguing over."  
"Rarity's right." Twilight said, finally butting into the conversation. "You all are obviously hiding something, but it's not worth arguing over. Let's be honest here. How many ponies in here actually do have a personal fetish?"  
Twilight tried to be a strong leader and silently raised her hoof into the air. The other's around her gasped a little, but didn't say anything afterwards. They all sheepishly lowered their heads and stared at the ground. It was Applejack to be the second to raise her hoof quietly.  
"Ah do…."  
Pinkie threw her left hoof in the air. "Everypony already knows mine…"  
"I do as well," Rarity announced, raising her hoof and reclaiming her pride, holding her head high.  
Rainbow didn't say a word, but silently raised her right hoof high. Fluttershy raised hers quietly to eye-level.  
"See? We all have a fetish we've been keeping locked up inside us. It's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." All of her friends examined the room, and all gained a little more confidence within them. "Fluttershy…. If you're too uncomfortable telling us about yours, we won't force you to, but since we all have something inside us we're holding back…why not take tonight to let it out? We've all been friends for a very long time, and we shouldn't feel uncomfortable telling each other these sorts of things."  
All the ponies exchanged glances and considered it. Twilight was right. It may have been hard to admit what they were deeply thinking, but it would be worth it to get it off their chest. Maybe they wouldn't feel so bad afterwards.  
"Twilight makes a valid point. If we want to ever get this heavy weight off our chest, we'll have to come clean." Rarity finally stated.  
The others nodded in agreement, knowing it was true.  
"But who will go first?" Twilight asked.  
"Hmmm…." Rarity thought for a moment. "Alright, so there are five more of us to go. How about we draw paper to determine the order?"  
Twilight gave a silent nod and trotted over to a desk in the far left of the room. The small, wooden desk had sheets of parchment neatly stacked in the center and a small cup holding quills. There was a small container of ink to the right of the paper. Twilight's horn illuminated a light purple and a shimmering glow surrounded the paper. Using her magic, she levitated the paper and tore it into five even pieces with her magic. The paper lost its glow as a quill lit up and was dipped in black ink. She then scribbled a number neatly onto each paper and folded them. Her horn lit up once more and dumped the quills out of their cup, only to fill the void with numbered scraps of parchment. She made her way back to the area her where her friends patiently waited, carrying the cup.  
"Each of you take a number! This will determine what order we go in from this point on." She set the white cup in the middle of the room and each pony approached slowly. Each reached their hoof in and pulled out a small piece of paper before quietly making their way back to their sleeping bags. Each unfolded their paper slowly to reveal their number. Twilight took the remaining scrap for herself and unfolded the paper. She was number three. Not bad for only having five pieces. What unlucky sucker had number one? By now, they all undid their papers. Some were blushing, while others looked relieved.  
"Who has number one?" Twilight asked the room.  
It was dead silent for a moment before Applejack raised her hoof in the air and blushed heavily, hiding half her face with her large hat. She sighed and stared at everypony.  
"Ah guess mine's not too bad…. It's jus' sorta personal…."  
"It's okay, Applejack…." Twilight encouraged. "I'm sure somepony in this room has a worse one than you. Just let it out and I'm sure you'll feel better."  
Applejack slightly nodded. "Mine goes far back… Ah didn't get ta actually try mine 'til a couple years ago…."

Applejack thought back to that wonderful day. Around two years ago, there was a large storm. All ponies were required to stay inside. Trees were violently whipping in the harshly fast wind. Hail was plummeting to earth and rains were fierce and angry. Applejack was in the living room of her house. The moon had risen in the night sky and the sun set long ago. Everypony in her household was already asleep. She was always awake at that late hour of night, though. It was the only time she had to be alone and explore deeper into her fetish she'd had for as long as she could remember. She pulled a magazine from under her dusty couch and laid there on her belly, turning the pages and examining the same pictures over and over.  
The magazine did seem odd for Applejack to own, but it wasn't pornographic or inappropriate on any level. She fantasized about the contents on the pages before her. She thought tirelessly of sucking them, licking them, cleaning them, and undressing them non-stop. She of course, was thinking about hooves. Beautiful, beautiful hooves. The magazine revolved around shoes, but she did often imagine slowly taking the shoes off to reveal the bare hoof underneath. She always felt strange about fantasizing about those sorts of things. She felt abnormal for even considering hooves 'sexy'. Even when she pleased herself, she'd imagine herself sucking on a hoof until it was clean and sparkling. Why was she so weird?  
Applejack examined one of her favorite pictures that night. It was light pink, feminine hoof in a lacy, purple shoe. It looked so beautiful and elegant, yet so provocative under that lacy lingerie of a shoe. She practically drooled over the photo.  
"A-Applejack…?" She heard a warn-out familiar voice ask quietly from behind.  
The orange land pony quickly slammed the magazine shut. Her freckled face turned a bright red as she turned to see a small, light-yellow filly with a short red mane and baggy orange eyes.  
"Apple Bloom? What are you doin' up dis late?"  
"Ah… Ah had a nightmare and woke up. When Ah tried ta go see if you were awake, Ah couldn't find ya…." The small filly replied, lowering her head.  
"Oh, Apple Bloom… Ah'm real sorry… Ah couldn't sleep either."  
Apple Bloom approached her big sister and looked at the magazine. "Goin' through a borin' ol' magazine to try to get ya ta sleep?" She asked with a chuckle.  
AJ blushed. "Uh, yeah…." She lied poorly. "Ya ready to get to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
The little filly yawned and smiled with nod. "Will ya come wit' me?"  
Applejack nodded. "Of course…"

It wasn't until the next day that Applejack finally got to experiment with her odd fetish. She didn't think in a million years she'd ever get to try it out, but that day, she got very lucky. She was in the east field gathering a bunch of branches. The very edge of the east field was next to a path that leads into Ponyville. Occasionally, there were carriages or solo ponies that would wonder down the path. Applejack usually ignored them and diligently continued working. That day, however, a young, lavender-coated unicorn trotted down that path with a map levitated in front of her face, surrounded by a dark purple aurora. She seemed rather confused, and looked around to get directions, only to see Applejack alone in the field, picking up a whole bunch of fallen branches.  
"Excuse me? Miss?" Her sweet, feminine voice called from the opposite side of a long, wooden fence.  
Applejack's ears perked up and for a brief moment she stopped working and turned around. Her eyes locked on a little mare around eight yards away. She had a dark purple, wavy mane that was highlighted with pink streaks. Her eyes were light pink and a shy smile was glued to her face. Applejack galloped over to the mare, leaving her work behind.  
"Is der somethin' ya need, ma'am?" Applejack questioned.  
The unicorn flipped the map over to show Applejack the finer details. It was a map of a large portion of Equestria, covering Ponyville, Canterlot, Manehatten, and a few cities beyond that.  
"Where am I…?" She asked in a soft voice.  
Applejack's green eyes grew. How lost could she have been to not know where she was? She must have come from a ways away.  
"Yer right outside Ponyville…Here!" She pointed to Ponyville on her hoof-drawn map and smiled in a friendly manner.  
"Thanks." She smiled and rolled her mad up with magic before tucking it away in her saddle bag. "I got caught in last night's storm and kinda got blown around a lot before waking up in an unfamiliar area. I've been lost ever since."  
"Man, that's gotta suck… Mah condolences to ya… I hope you find your way to where yer goin'."  
The unicorn chuckled. "That's okay, I'm a traveler and love seeing new places."  
Applejack smiled. "Well, I'd better get back to mah work. Nice meetin' ya."  
The orange earth pony turned around get back to her work. The young mare's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered something she needed to ask for.  
"Wait!" she called. Applejack instantly turned around to respond. "Is there any place I could maybe wash up? It's been a long trip, and well…" She lifted her hoof to reveal it was densely covered in mud. "I've been walking through a lot of mud to get here. If you have a bathroom or hose, or anything really."  
Applejack's eyes widened at the sight. Her pretty little purple hooves were covered in mud. She tried not to drool at the sight, and very desperately wanted to take her muddy shoe off and have a little lick. If she could come up with any possible lie, anything in the world to get just one little lap, she'd be happy. She knew lying was wrong and honesty was always the best policy, but she also knew what her deepest craving was.  
"A-actually… We er… Apples have a different way of cleanin'. Ya see, in these parts we, uh… this'll sound really nasty, but…" Applejack blushed as she saw the impatient expression on the mare's face. "We lick clean…."  
The mare did nothing but giggle. "Really? I've seen lots of strange things in Equestria, so I'm not surprised."  
Applejack couldn't believe she bought the lie, but she wasn't disappointed at all.  
"So, I could, uh… clean ya off if you'd like." A bright blush smeared across AJ's face as she smiled awkwardly. The mare thought for a moment.  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I can't say I haven't done weirder things."  
Applejack's heart began to thump. She couldn't believe what was actually about to go down. She lead the mare down several yards to an area where the gate would open. There, she undid the stubborn lock and let her in with a warm smile.  
"Wow…." The unicorn stared in awe at the seemingly endless fields of apple trees. "This place is amazing…."  
"Thank ya kindly. It's been in mah family for generations."  
Applejack always took great pride in her family and what they did, and receiving compliments meant tons to her.  
"Now, uh… Just lean against that tree o're there, and I'll get started."  
The unicorn went to the nearest tree and laid against the trunk. The wood was hard and uncomfortable against her back, but she wasn't about to say anything. Applejack knelt down before her hind legs. Her hooves were right there. Even caked in mud, they were gorgeous.  
Applejack blushed and her heart heavily throbbed as she brought her hoof down and eased off the mare's small, pink shoe. She slowly took it off to reveal her hoof clean underneath it. Her mouth practically watered at the sight. There was now an odd horizontal stripe of mud she knew had to be cleaned off before she could really get into what she'd been waiting years for. Applejack lowered her head to the strip of mud and gave a long lick. She tasted the grimy dirt and felt a little disgusted, but knew it was worth it. She licked all around the filthy ankle, making sure it was completely clean before wiping the sediment off her tongue. She then lifted the leg closer to her drooling mouth and placed her tongue at the bottom of her hoof and gave it a long stroke. She thoroughly felt the dent in the bottom of the hoof with her small pink tongue and blushed as she accidentally let out a short moan. The mare's pink eyes went wide and a bright pink blush was seen through her light purple fur as her mind suddenly realized what was going on.  
"Wait… this isn't about a tradition of anything is it? You just…. Want to."  
Applejack lifted her head and took her hat off, using it to shield her red-tinted face. "Ah…uh….. You can go now, if you'd like."  
The unicorn took a moment to stare at AJ and smiled. "You know what? I honestly don't mind. Do what you'd like. You don't even have to clean up the muck, if you don't want."  
Applejack placed the hat on top of her head again. "Really…? Ya mean it?"  
The unicorn gave her a slight nod of approval and lifted her hind hoof to AJ's mouth. Applejack smiled and blushed cutely. She grabbed the hoof and gave a few more long, sweet licks. The bottom of her hoof was nice and smooth. She loved the feel of the soft fur against her tongue. She gave another long lick before resting her jaw at the top and lovingly sucking the top of her hoof. It felt amazing, and Applejack could feel herself getting moist. She let out soft moans as she continued to suck. Although the unicorn did feel a bit uncomfortable, she allowed the farmer to do her thing. Applejack broke away and blushed.  
"Could Ah try a front leg?"  
The unicorn giggled at the earth pony and happily lent Applejack her front hoof. Applejack once again slowly removed the shoe from the pony's hoof. There was another layer of grime, but AJ decided to scrape it off with her hoof this time, leaving her with a succulent, sweet hoof to suck. She teased the bottom of this one with her tongue once more, sliding her tastes buds across the surface and leaving long trails of saliva. It tasted so, so good. She started sucking the top of the hoof again, but this time with more suction, and she allowed her tongue to fondle with the top of the hoof. She moaned more and more as she continued sucking tenderly.  
After a long while of sucking, AJ got bored and decided to try something more daring. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and stuck the first inch of the entire hoof into her mouth. She had to admit, the pressure on her jaw did hurt a bit, but she didn't care at all. She started to suck it as if her life depended on it. Her mouth caressed and massaged the hoof as she tried to get a few more inches in. The hoof was too big for her mouth, but she forced as much of the hoof down as she could take and continued to tenderly suck and moan. She felt her marehood starting to drip in arousal. She adored sucking the hoof and craved more of it than she knew she could handle.  
Soon, the unicorn took notice to Applejack's moist genitalia and smiled. She slid her saliva-frosted hoof out of Applejack's mouth. A sudden look of disappointment came across AJ's face. Her eyes almost seemed saddened and her heart lowered.  
_I blew it. _Applejack thought to herself. _I had one chance to live out my fantasies, and I abused my power. Now, I've weirded her out, and there's no way in all of Equestria this'll happen again.  
_A bit of hope repossessed AJ as her green eyes met the unicorn's ravishing pink ones. She looked at the earth pony with a smile.  
"If you liked sucking my hoof, then you'll love this!"  
Before Applejack could question what was about to happen, she was forcefully tilted onto her back. The unicorn spread AJ's legs and shoved her wet hoof into Applejack's marehood without any prior warning. Applejack let out a shrill squeak and the lavender mare simply smiled as she began to thrust her hoof. Applejack's vaginal walls squeezed tightly around the large hoof inside of her. It was far larger than anything she'd ever felt. She knew her marehood wasn't meant to take such thick objects, but it felt good. Actually, good was an understatement. The large hoof inside her at that moment felt fantastic. She let out long groans of pleasure as the hoof thrusted in and out of her. Her eyelids fell and her head faced skyward. She was deep in pleasure at this point and her body wasn't far from an orgasm.  
"You like this, huh?"  
Applejack nodded as her hoof expanded her marehood and increased her heart rate. The top of the mare's hoof scraped against her clit. She felt an orgasm approaching very quickly. She didn't want to cum, though. She wanted to squeeze every moment out of this she could. She held back her release and allowed the hoof to go in and out of her another minute. She moaned louder and blushed. The mare quickened the pace and Applejack finally gave in. She couldn't take it any longer. She orgasmed as a large jolt of pleasure ran through her body. She let out a deep sigh. She hadn't even realized that she forgot to breathe during the wonderful hoofing. The unicorn pulled her hoof out and licked a bit of Applejack's juices off the top with a giggle.  
"This is why I love traveling…." She started. "You get to meet new ponies and try lots of new things."


	4. Rainbow's Fetish

The small cluster of ponies didn't seem shocked, but the last part her story made all of them cringe, especially Fluttershy whose hooves shot down to her crouch and covered it, not even wanting to imagine the pain of having an entire hoof shoved up her genitals.  
"H-how did it not hurt….?" Fluttershy asked herself shyly in the back of the room. Nopony was able to hear her over the overwhelming amount of attention Applejack was receiving.  
"Why'd you let her shove her hoof up you?" Rainbow asked.  
"Ah don't know…" Appplejack lowered her hat over her face. "Ah was just very…. Horny at the time. Ah jus' wasn't thinkin'. And, like I said… It sorta…. Felt good."  
"I know you may have only had one chance, but it seems a bit… sudden to just do that to a complete stranger…" Rarity commented.  
Applejack lowered her head in shame. "Ah know…. Ah kinda regret that much, but it was worth the experience."  
Twilight cleared her throat and tossed the others a scold for making Applejack feel uncomfortable with herself. "So, Applejack… Do you feel better now that you've admit that?"  
"Ah feel…. Weird… Ah feel less crumpled up inside, but also…a bit embarrassed." The apple farmer shamefully looked at the ground and back to her friends.  
"It's alright, Applejack. I'm sure some of us will have fetishes that will make yours look like nothing." Rarity reassured.  
"Yeah," Rainbow agreed. "I mean, when my time comes to talk, I think I'll be a lot more embarrassed than you."  
Twilight stared at the floor with a smile and red face. "Yeah, it's pretty safe to say mine'll be way more embarrassing than yours, too…"  
Applejack was already reclaiming some of her lost pride. She forced a smile, and that alone enhanced her mood.  
"Now," Twilight spoke to the full room again. "Who's next?"  
Nopony spoke up. Everything was quiet until finally, a small, cute squeak came from the back of the room. All eyes turned to a small, yellow blob hidden under pink hair. She put her small piece of paper a few inches in front of where she was cowering with her head under her hooves. Everypony stared silently. They all knew she was next. That was obvious. What was more obvious was the nervous pit at the bottom of her stomach when she thought of telling everypony.  
"Y'alright, Sugarcube?" Applejack finally asked. Fluttershy nodded under her trembling hooves.  
Everypony got up and comforted the shy mare. They all wrapped their hooves around her or gently stroked her back and head.  
"It's alright, Fluttershy… You don't have to do this…." Rarity reassured.  
Fluttershy tilted her head up and looked at her friends shyly. "I…I know… B-but I want to feel better about myself…. I want to do this…. I r-really do…"  
Nopony knew what to say. Rainbow, out of all her friends, was the one who felt a pit in her heart. Her eyes lowered to her small scrap of parchment, which read the number "5". She was last. Only inches away was her trembling friend, fearing what all others were to think. Rainbow dreaded confessing like everypony else, and that was coming from her. Rainbow took in a deep breath as dread sunk into her heart.  
"Fluttershy…." Rainbow spoke up in the quietest voice anypony had ever heard her use. "We could trade numbers if you wanted."  
Fluttershy's teal eyes turned and instantly met her friend. Her face was red. Rainbow didn't even want to begin to imagine the mad swirl of emotions inside her.  
"Really? You'd do that, Rainbow?"  
Rainbow nodded and held out her hoof with the number on it. Fluttershy gasped when she read it.  
"Y-you're last!" She looked up at her friend with glistening eyes. "Are you really going to give this up for me?" Rainbow nodded and a smile formed on her face. She loved seeing Fluttershy happy. "Oh, thank you ! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
The butter-colored pegasus threw her hooves around Rainbow's neck and smiled. Rainbow returned the hug then broke away.  
"You're welcome…"  
Rainbow sat on top of her sleeping bad again with her legs crossed. Everypony else returned to their sleeping bags and awaited Rainbow's story quietly.  
"Well….to be honest…. I was a little younger than Pinkie was when I experimented with mine… I was sixteen and-"  
Rainbow's eyes grew as the eyes around her stared at her. They were all watching her. Judging her mercilessly. The thought of what everypony was thinking about her at this moment was scary. But they were her friends… She could trust them, right?  
"Wait… You all have to promise this won't leave this room!"  
The rest of her friends seemed almost shocked by her.  
"Rainbow…Why would anypony tell your secret? If we're all telling our secrets, then we know we couldn't tell yours because you could easily just spread ours. It doesn't make any sense."  
"I guess…. But still, this is really personal to me… Only two other ponies in the whole world know…"  
"All of ours are, Rainbow. We're doing this to vent and release our emotions… " Rarity added.  
"'Sides. We're not out to hurt ya. And we aren't lookin' to judge ya."  
The others smiled genuinely to her nervous friend. Rainbow felt a little reassured, but was still nervous. She took in a breath, and restarted her story.  
"It happened when I was sixteen…."

The evening of that night clearly ran through Rainbow's mind. It was a Friday night and her father had a long night at work ahead of him. He had an evening shift that day, which was odd for him. He bid his daughter goodnight at only six pm. He stood at the front door of their cloud home and gave his daughter one last hug before going for the night.  
"Are you sure there's nothing else you need before I go?"  
Rainbow nodded. "I'm fine, Daddy. I'm not a little filly anymore."  
"I-I know…" He smiled and forced her into another hug. "Just be good, alright?"  
"Okay, Daddy… I love you."  
Rainbow's father gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I love you, too, Sweetheart." Her father stepped completely outside and closed the door, but kept it just open enough to stick his head in and give her a few reminders. "Remember to brush your teeth and turn the oven off if you cook!"  
Rainbow nodded and her father finally closed the door. When she heard the entrance click to be locked and saw her father's shadow pass by her curtained windows, she let out a sigh.  
"I thought he'd never leave…"  
She then smiled mischievously. She loved being home alone. She loved it more than anything. Nopony was there to bother her, and more importantly, she'd get a sweet, sweet taste of her fetish. The cyan pegasus grew horny just thinking about it. Her wings sprung up and stiffened.  
"Argh! Damn it!"  
Rainbow was now left wingless, as she could no longer flap them. She was forced to walk all the way to her father's room. She smiled as she approached the large white door. Her tongue glided across her lips as she thought of the treasure inside.  
Normally, Rainbow was a well-behaved child. She normally obeyed her father and fallowed the basic rules. There was one, however, she couldn't help but break.  
"Stay out of my room, Rainbow Dash!" She heard her father's voice echoing in her head.  
Who could resist? For she knew that on the left side of his bed was a dresser, and in the top drawer of that dresser was a magazine. On page twenty-seven of that magazine was a picture she couldn't help but drool over. The image journeyed into her mind and stiffened her wingboner even further. She entered the room. Instinct forced her to be quiet, but she knew she wouldn't get caught. She never did.  
She crept up upon the dresser like a predator stalking its unsuspecting prey. She opened the drawer and stared at her father's pile of inappropriate Play Colt magazines. She lifted the stack and the red boarded that always caught her eye glimmered. She slid it out of its reserved spot in the pile.  
She was so excited; she didn't even care to close the drawer. She flew into her room, closed the door, and sat against the edge of her bed before flipping through the magazine's filthy pages. She licked her lips as she arrived at page twenty-seven. That page and its brother page – twenty-six - were exposing a gorgeous pegasus mare. There were two shots of her and a short biography on the two pages. One shot was her with her silky, blue mane drenched with water and caressing her succulent pink body. Her marehood couldn't be seen, but the most oblivious of ponies could tell it was dripping with moisture. The second shot was the one of her bent over a desk. Her tail was moved out of the way, showing an amazing shot of her rear and genitals. What caught Dash's eye was the red tint glowing on the mare's pink rump. Though it was obvious that the red marks had been done with makeup, the thought of the sorry mare actually being spanked excited Rainbow and made her mind swarm with dirty thoughts. She blushed heavily and forced her hoof down her body to her marehood and began to gently rub her well-prepared clit.  
Although Rainbow Dash was never spanked as a filly, the thought of being bent over and punished enthralled her. She hated herself for it, but she never did anything to stop herself from thinking the thoughts.  
Rainbow let out a short sigh as she continued pleasuring herself. Her marehood was dripping wet and her wings were harder than rocks. She blushed heavily as she continued to stare at the photo with half-opened eyes. She was too deeply into the moment she didn't even hear one of her best friends land on the cloud floor beneath them.  
Pizzorto was a good friend of hers. They lived very close together, and loved hanging out when they got the chance. Her dad hated him, though. He always thought something was up with the young colt. If something in their house went missing, it was Pizzorto's fault. If Rainbow Dash got in trouble, it was somehow Pizzorto's fault. If somepony's dead corpse was found violently slaughtered in alley, it was Pizzorto's fault. It wasn't abnormal for Pizzorto to drop in through Rainbow's window if he knew her dad was away.  
Pizzorto's light pink face was now painted red. His dark blue eyes shot opened. He never, ever caught any of his friend's masturbating. Then he thought why he would have. Seeing Rainbow do it, though, was beyond strange. As quietly as he could he snuck onto the bed and looked down at Rainbow pleasing herself. He caught sight of what she was viewing, and her wet marehood. She was muttering something under her breath and she didn't have the tiniest clue he was behind her. He blushed heavier. He didn't know how exactly to greet her, or show that he was here, so he simply let it out casually as though nothing was going on.  
"What's up, Rainbow?"  
The mare's eyes shot opened the moment she heard a familiar voice behind her. Her hooves clamped the magazine together and she shot into the air and turned to face her friend. Her entire face was a deep shade of red.  
"P-Pizzorto…Y-you…You didn't see anything, okay?" She lashed out, almost angry at the colt. "You didn't see anything! Nothing happened! J-just…." Rainbow's eyes were shimmering with tears. She couldn't believe he saw that. "Just leave and forget this! Please…." Rainbow sunk to the ground and sat near the edge of her bed, cuddling the magazine like a newborn foal. She felt like fleeing and never returning. How could she let herself get caught doing something so humiliating?  
Her friend, whose original reaction was shock and a little bit of anger back, then grew to sympathy. He knew Rainbow very well, and could easily tell she felt embarrassed and awful about the entire thing. He landed on the ground and sat next to her, before wrapping his right wing around the mare. She didn't explode into a volatile storm of emotions after that. She simply returned the hug and stared at the ground.  
"You must think I'm….weird…"  
Pizzorto chuckled. "For what? Masturbating to a pic of a sore flank?"  
Rainbow nodded. "I-It's really…embarrassing…"  
"Embarrassing? It's just something you're into. You can't help that…."  
"So…. You… don't think I'm weird?" Rainbow finally lifted her pink eyes and met them with Pizzorto's.  
Pizzorto shook his head. "Why would I? It's just another thing that makes you different than anypony else."  
Pizzorto blushed a little more, as he held the cyan mare tighter. He wouldn't have admitted it in a million years, but he always had a thing for Rainbow Dash. He thought she was beautiful and sweet, but never had the guts to tell her. Rainbow fell silent, as her confidence grew to its original size and she felt less ashamed of herself. Pizzorto was an amazing friend.  
"So…. You're into spanking? As like, a fetish?"  
Rainbow nodded in conformation. She felt far less humiliated and her heartbeat even returned to its original pace.  
"W-Would you like me to help you?"  
Rainbow's ears perked up and her heart began to heavily throb within her. Her wings slowly began to erect. Was he serious?  
"What do you mean by… help me?"  
He blushed heavier as he forced the words off his lips. "I could uh… ya know… spank you."  
Rainbow's wings sprung up at the words and her mood returned to its horny state. She blushed with a cute, shy smile and nodded. He giggled a bit and grinned at the mare's cuteness. He was actually about to do something that'd turn his crush on. That alone made his heart beat faster.  
"Alright…" Pizzorto started, lending a hoof to pick Rainbow off the ground. She gladly accepted it and got back on all fours. "Just remember, if I go too hard on you, or you don't like it I'll stop…"  
Rainbow smiled. "Yeah, I will… Also, thanks for doing this… It means a lot…"  
Pizzorto held back any "Awes". She was so cute when she got all sheepish and sweet acting. She really was sensitive under that hard shell of hers. If one knew how to crack it just right, they'd see a completely different side of her.  
"So… why don't you get over the bed and we can do this?" He said with an almost forced confident tone.  
Rainbow blushed heavily, but grinned. Her heart thumped in eagerness and her wings grew bone hard. She smiled and bent over her bed with her hooves stretched out in front of her. She lifted her rainbow-streaked tail and blushed a little. She was aware Pizzorto could see her fully exposed marehood, but she didn't care. She raised her flank a little and her heart raced faster than it did after an intense workout. Pizzorto made his way to the edge of the bed. He put one hoof on Rainbow's back and the other was left raised above Rainbow's unshielded flank.  
"You ready?"  
Rainbow nodded and could feel her body tense up. She was a little nervous, never have been spanked before. What if she didn't like it? What if it hurt in a way she didn't like? What if she didn't like it, but Pizzorto continued anyway? What if her dad found out? What if-  
Rainbow's trail of thought was interrupted by a sudden pain on her rump and the sound of Pizzorto's hoof making contact with her flesh echoing throughout the room. Rainbow let out a short squeak, but was a little surprised to find that she both hated and loved the sensation. Another smack landed firmly on her flank followed by another and another and another. Her pulse calmed a bit. The series of hits to her rear were a bit painful, but the tingling sensation made her more moist. She only grew wetter as the smacks to her rump grew more intense. Pizzorto started to increase the speed and power in each hit. The ever growing sting made her wetter and crave more. The harder he went on her, the more she loved it. She soon started letting out small grunts and moans of pleasure and pain. He landed seven more hard smacks on her rump before Rainbow cut him off.  
"P-Pizzorto…"  
Pizzorto halted as he was about to deliver another whack. "Sorry… was I going too hard on you?" He asked with a voice full of nervousness and guilt.  
Rainbow shook her head. "U-use the brush, please…" She pointed her hoof towards her wooden manebrush on the nearby counter. She tossed him a pleading smile.  
Pizzorto gave a calm nod and retrieved the object she asked for. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed spanking Rainbow or not, but she certainly seemed to be into it. If Rainbow was happy, he was happy. He placed the cold, wood surface on her bare backside, which was now a light hue of pink where he landed the majority of the smacks. Rainbow bit her lip, anticipating a new, more intense sensation. Pizzorto failed to disappoint her, as he raised the wooden brush above her flank and brought it down hard. Her eyes shot opened and she let out a yelp. She wasn't expecting the harsh new pain, but knew she could surely take it. Three hard smacks landed against her rump and instantly left dark pink marks on certain areas. After the fifth smack, her body was starting to adjust. By the eleventh hard blow, she was once again finding pleasure in the exotic pain.  
The punisher easily noticed the wetness at his victim's marehood. He wanted more than anything to shove his stallionhood inside her, but he knew that they were both too young. He loved Rainbow far too much to allow her to give up her virginity at that age. Besides, even asking for something like intercourse would be beyond rude and make him sound like a complete sex-obsessed idiot.  
Rainbow let out a long moan while Pizzorto continued whacking her backside. The firey pain in her rear was constantly being reignited by the merciless whacks of the brush. She loved it. She loved being overpowered and dominated, and above all, being put in that dreaded but highly desired position. As her body grew used to the pain, she longed for more of it.  
"H-harder…please….." Rainbow begged in a shy tone.  
Pizzorto's eyes grew in shock at how much she was enjoying it. He didn't want to disappoint the sweet mare, so he raised the brush above her now red rump and brought it down as hard as he possibly could. The cyan mare let out a squeak, but continued to endure the unusual pleasure. The brush went down another twenty-two times. Each smack came with a new, more intense pain. She loved the ache in her backside, and then suddenly the whacks subsided. Rainbow was left panting over her bed with an aching, throbbing backside.  
"I'm sorry, Rainbow…" Pizzorto apologized, rubbing his hoof. "My arms are starting to ache… Hope you're not too disappointed…"  
Rainbow shook her head. "Are you kidding me? That was great…."  
As Rainbow sat up, her rump hurt and her body seemed much weaker than usual. She climbed her full body onto the bed and laid there. Pizzorto plopped on the bed next to her and wrapped his hoof around the arch in her back. Rainbow leaned into him.  
"Did you enjoy your spanking?" he asked, in a teasing tone. Rainbow blushed and nodded.  
"Pizzorto…. You're not going to tell anypony are you?"  
"Of course not… What kind of friend would I be?"  
They both giggled. Pizzorto's heart burned with love. He did adore that sweet mare before his eyes. He was so proud of himself for pleasing her, and making her happy.  
The rest of Rainbow's evening was spent cuddling next to her dear friend. The feelings she deeply felt inside weren't romantic, but she'd taken a few hints and knew what he felt. Snuggling with him was the least she could possibly do. When Rainbow drifted into sleep, Pizzorto smiled, kissed her forehead and tucked her under her covers. He flew out of her bedroom window and onward to his house.

A bright line shone brightly over Rainbow's face and awoke her. Her eyelids lifted, and at first, everything was blurred. A familiar image was now lingering in front of her face. She blinked several times. It was the magazine cover that she'd…. oh no… Her pink eyes wondered upward only to see her father staring her down, holding the erotic magazine in front of her face.  
"You, young mare, have a lot of explaining to do!"


	5. Twilight's Fetish

The small group of ponies all looked shocked as the pegasus finished her story.  
"What happened after that?" Pinkie asked with large eyes. The rest of her friend's seemed to be asking the same thing through facial expressions.  
"I tried to make somethin' up. Didn't work. He woke me up at one in the morning, lectured me for an hour, and then grounded me before finally letting me go back to sleep! He asked a bunch of stupid questions, too. Like why, how often, for how long I was doing it, if I was gay, and how old I thought I was. Not putting the magazine away and leaving his drawer opened wasn't the smartest idea."  
The remainder of Rainbow's friends giggled at the stupidity of her younger years. Even Rainbow admitted she was kind of stupid at that age. Only a little stupid, though.  
"Wait…" Rarity started. "This Pizzorto fellow… Why haven't we heard of him before?"  
"Oh… Well, we were pretty close, but my dad hated him. We didn't hang out as much as I wish we could've. I don't see why my dad hated him so much… He was a really nice colt."  
"He probably thought he was _too_ nice." Rarity pointed out.  
Rainbow frowned. "Yeah…"  
"Wait a minute!" Pinkie said with a gasp. "Earlier you said that only two other ponies in the world knew about your fetish… But you only mentioned your old coltfriend."  
"He wasn't my coltfriend!" Rainbow snapped. She inhaled slowly to calm down. "And, yeah… My dad found out… Sometime during his lecture I almost fell asleep, so he ripped my blanket off. I was lying on my belly, and he could see my plot pretty easily… gosh, that was embarrassing…." Her cheeks lit up and she shuddered at the memory.  
Her friends all stared at her. Some seemed sympathetic, while others seemed quite amused about her humiliation.  
"Well, how do you feel?" Twilight asked.  
"I feel…. Embarrassed…. But a little bit better…"  
Her friends smiled at Rainbow a little, and then turned their attention to the rest of the room. For the first time, Rainbow was happy all eyes _weren't_ on her. They were all looking forward to more stories, especially those who already went.  
"Who's next?" Rarity finally asked during the absence of all noise.  
They all looked around, waiting for somepony to raise their hoof. The lavender unicorn located in between the two earth ponies finally raised her hoof skyward. She was the one who decided they should all be open about their fetishes, so she had to confess like everypony else.  
All attention was faced towards Twilight now. Five pairs of round eyes peered into her soul and beyond.  
"Well… I finally got to experiment with mine a little less than a year ago-."  
"Hold on!" A pink party pony squealed. She ran out of the room and everypony stared silently as the wooden door swung closed. She dashed in one moment later with a large bowl of popcorn.  
"We ran out two stories ago! Thought I'd make some more!" Pinkie repositioned herself onto her sleeping bag in a cute, sitting position. Everypony stared at her.  
"But…. How did you make it? You never even left the room!"  
Applejack put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder and shook her head, telling her not to even question Pinkie Pie. Although Twilight was still trying to wrap her head around Pinkie's…. oddness, she continued her story anyway.  
"This was about a year ago…"

Twilight thought back to that day- or night, actually- that she'd first got her chance to try out her little experiment.  
"Thank you s-so much, Fluttershy…." Twilight thanked as she took in a big sniffle. She was wearing a light pink robe and had several pink dots drawn on her face. Her voice was raspy from a stuffed nose.  
"Oh… it's no problem, really…." Fluttershy was carrying Spike on her back, who was playing with her long, wavy pink locks to calm his boredom.  
"I just wouldn't want my little baby dragon to get sick…" She sniffled again. "I hope's he's not too big of a problem."  
"Oh, not at all. I'm sure Spike will have fun playing with Angel Bunny…." Spike responded with a grunt, which earned him a scold out of Twilight. "I hope you feel better…."  
Twilight nodded. "Now you'd better be going…wouldn't want you to catch anything…."  
"A-alright…. Bye Twilight…."  
Fluttershy trotted off with a rather displeased Spike. The little librarian smiled and closed her front door before locking it. Her horn glowed and her pink robe fell off. Two small pieces of tissue came out of her nostrils. Twilight cringed and threw them into a nearby wastebasket. It felt wonderful to breathe right again.  
"I can't believe that actually worked…"  
Twilight had been planning this for weeks, and absolutely nothing was going to ruin it for her. Even if it meant lying to her good friend, she knew she wasn't going to risk letting Spike get in the way. It was absolutely necessary the library was unoccupied by anypony but herself. She'd been planning this for ages, and fantasizing about it for years. She was way too excited and she knew it was going to be an amazing night.  
With a swiftly pounding heart Twilight trotted downstairs to her basement. Her horn illuminated a light shade of lavender and a light flicked on. The room was pretty basic. There was a small, wooden table in the center with a burnt out candle dripping wax onto the smooth surface. There was a big bookcase filled with old history books, and in the very corner of the room was a small, wooden crate. The contents inside that crate she'd been collecting for months, waiting for the perfect day to use them. She knew that night was going to be absolutely perfect.  
Twilight trot over to the box and with her magic opened the top. Her heart thumped as she slid the cover off to reveal the sweet objects inside. The crate contained several shock collars, a large battery with wires connected to clips, a vibrator, and a few straps. She smiled as erotic thoughts of having a million volts of electricity run through her body dominated her mind. How she always wanted to try it. Ever since she was very young, she had these thoughts. She never thought she was weird for wanting to be electrocuted, but at the same time, she would never admit it to any of her friends. She finally decided that it was long enough, and finally, after months of collecting she could finally try out her deepest fantasy.  
The unicorn levitated a few shock collars out and firmly strapped them to each limb and her neck. She breathed several times and readied herself. Her horn glowed again and she levitated out a box with an antenna, small switch, and button to adjust the strength. Her magic turned the button, and with three clicks was on its third highest strength. She smiled widely and with one flick, all five shock collars sent intense vibrations throughout her limbs. Twilight shook violently as the odd sensation filled her. Her heart pounded vigorously. Her head tilted backwards and her limbs shook with the vibrations. It stung a little, but it felt very good. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth was slightly agape. Her marehood grew wet at her body endured the simulation. Her horn sparked as she turned up the power not one, but two notches.  
Twilight loved the sensation going up her arms, legs, and head. She adored the shaking and the entire feeling. She knew shock collars weren't authentic electrocution, but she loved it anyway. She could barely breathe as the collars continued to send vibrations through her limbs. Her torso was left barely touched, though. Finally, as her body adjusted to a point the simple vibrations bored her, she stopped. Her horn illuminated to turn them off. As the shocking stopped, she let out a long sigh and took in a breath to slow her racing pulse. It was time to amp it up.  
Twilight levitated the prodigious battery out of the crate and smiled at it. The two clamps dangling from it made her drool. She couldn't forget about one significant detail, though. She levitated a thick, silver vibrator out of the crate and smiled. Her unicorn magic flicked the small switch on the bottom to 'high' and it instantly started buzzing. She blushed a little before leaning backwards and slipping the cold toy into her marehood. It went in easily considering her marehood was very moist. She made sure the vibrator was all the way in before levitating one of the batter clamps to her marehood, and clamping the folds of her pussy together, forcing the vibrator to stay inside. She let a long moan escape. The vibrator felt very, very good inside of her. She took a moment before taking another clip from the battery. This one was clamped securely onto her clit. With one finally breath, she flipped a switch on the battery and wild electricity shot up through her body from her wet marehood. Hundreds of volts shot through her and made her squirt out cum uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her full body jerked around.  
_This….feels…so good_…. Twilight thought to herself as energy shot through her. _This….is…amazing…._  
The sudden rush of pleasure caused an instant orgasm. She didn't want to stop, though. The electricity felt way too amazing. The vibrator pleased her and her heart pounded blood through her body.  
As she allowed the battery to do its work, drool dripped from her mouth. Her purple mane stood up and outward. Her heart could barely keep up as white, hot electricity pulsed through her. Her juices gushed out of her marehood and down onto the wooden floorboards beneath her. She finally took a moment to stop the rapid electricity and breath. She was sure the electricity wasn't good for her heart. She took in several large breaths, attempting to get her heart rate back to normal. That's when a sudden thought accorded to her: Water conducts electricity. A smile formed upon her face. Surely a quick gallop upstairs and back down would be enough to calm her out of control heart.  
The unicorn made her way upstairs and to her kitchen. It was rather small, but had just enough room for everything she needed. She levitated a large, red cup out of the cabinet and filled it to the brim with water from the tap. She then took some salt from her pantry and dumped in a rather large amount. Out of all the research she'd done on electricity, she learned one significant fact; pure water did not conduct electricity. Impurities were necessary. Salt seemed to be the easiest and most affective ingredient she had available. She grabbed a long straw and stirred the salt into the water thoroughly until it was completely dissolved.  
"That ought to do it." She said with a satisfied smile.  
Twilight made her way back downstairs and sat herself down where she previously was. A small puddle of sticky cum was on the floor and a certain burning stench filled the air. She ignored both and shoved the toy back into her vagina after setting it on 'high' again. Damn, it felt good. She once again clamped her moist folds and pulsating clit. Before taking any further steps, she raised the salty water above her head and poured it onto her entire body. When it leaked all the way down to her marehood, she smiled, sat back and took in a deep breath. Her horn sparked and she flipped on the switch.  
A sudden rush of a far more intense sensation ran through every inch of her body. Her body jerked madly and stung, but was all so pleasurable. Her eyes rolled all the way to the back of her head, and her marehood reignited in pleasure. She could barely breathe, but didn't want it to end. Smoke rose off her body as her hair frizzled and grew thinner. She no longer had any control over her own shell. The one detail she didn't mention to her friends was accidentally wetting herself in the middle of all the intense electricity. Her genitals sizzled and grew increasingly wet. The overload of pleasure throughout her body caused another orgasm. Juices spewed everywhere.  
Twilight's heart began to thump to a point it felt as though it would burst. Her lungs were starving for oxygen and her coat was burning from the static. As much as she hated it, she knew what had to be done. She needed to stop before she seriously injured herself. Her horn sparked, and then instantly dulled again.  
_Oh no! _Twilight thought. _My horn! It won't work!_  
The lavender librarian tried hard to work her horn. It only sizzled and sparked like the rest of her body, but all magic retreated and hid.  
_This can't be happening! This can't be happening! _  
Her lungs burned heavier. Her heart thumped to a point she couldn't bear. Her horn was powerless, and the only other way of turning off the battery was manually. With all the strength and will power she had, she attempted to move her body. It was very hard, but from what she found, not impossible. She moved slowly, and her body ached as she did. All she saw was flashes of white lightning and a blurred reality behind it. Her hoof waved madly, trying to find the switch. Every internal ache encouraged her further, until she finally landed her hoof on the switch.  
Everything stopped. Her body fell limp onto the hard ground. She swallowed up several pints of beautiful, sweet air. Her coat was charred and black in some areas. Her mane was frizzled and her genitals were drenched in its own liquids. She choked a little on the air, but her breathing eventually became normal and her heart went back to its original speed. She sat up and lifelessly crawled upstairs. She was extremely weary and haggard from her near-death experience. She managed to make it halfway up the stairs, until her purple eyes locked on her parchment and quills. She went over to the small desk, dipped a quill in ink and read aloud as she wrote.  
"Dear Princess Celestia…"


	6. Rarity's Fetish

"Y-you almost died!" Fluttershy squeaked in complete and utter shock.  
Twilight nodded. "I know… it was really stupid of me at the time. Curiosity and desire got the better of me, I suppose… I'm not proud of it."  
The rest looked concerned and sympathetic. All of them had sexual regrets, so they could easily walk in Twilight's hooves. Most of them at this point knew the way she must have felt at the moment.  
"It's alright, Sugar cube. We're jus' glad you didn't get yourself hurt or worse."  
"Yeah…. I'm glad about that too…" Twilight replied with a small chuckle, now starting to feel better.  
"But wait! Why would you write to the princess about it?" Pinkie asked, confused.  
Twilight laughed a little under her breath. "I never told her exactly what happened. I just wrote about how desires should never come at the risk of your safety."  
"Oh!" Her friends all came to a realization in unison.  
Twilight rolled her eyes at the thought that they actually believed she'd tell Celestia about her deep fetish. How stupid would Twilight have been?  
"Wait….so… you lied to me?" Fluttershy sheepishly asked in a soft voice.  
Twilight blushed and nodded. "Sorry… Sometimes we just get desperate…"  
Fluttershy nodded her head, understanding. She'd be lying if she said she wouldn't have done the same thing. Her friends awkwardly exchanged glances for a moment. The silence was broken by Pinkie noisily munching on the popcorn. All eyes glued to Pinkie as she munched loudly on the crunchy, buttery popcorn. Her blue eyes shot opened when she noticed the entire group staring dead at her.  
"What? You gotta build a shield to preserve memories!"  
Everypony looked beyond confused at the pink earth pony. They all raised an eyebrow and stared at her with puzzled expressions.  
"Uh…. Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow questioned.  
"Yeah, Dashie?" She tossed another hoof-full of buttery goodness into her mouth.  
"Nothing… you're just too random sometimes…."  
"Random's good!" She said, popping more popcorn into her mouth.  
The rest gave each other awkward glances and decided to ignore her. Nopony understood Pinkie. Not even Pinkie understood Pinkie.  
"Well…." Rarity began. "It is my turn. If nopony else has anything to say to Twilight, then I suppose I should begin." Nopony spoke, but all attention turned on the white unicorn. After a short moment of silence, Rarity took the hint that she should she commence. "Well…. Around three years ago…."

Rarity thought back, remembering that very day she got her moment. It was the middle of a hot, spring day, and her sister was at school. She just finished with a large order, and knew she had plenty of time to spare for whatever she pleased. She knew what she wanted, and she knew she deserved it. She was nervous even thinking about it, but she did as she always had to boost her confidence.  
Rarity stared into the shiny, reflective surface and examined herself. Was she really going to do this? She had a small, white saddle bag on her back with a blue jewel as its button. Inside was a glass jar filled with worms and a map, which covered Ponyville, Canterlot, and the Everfree Forest. She took in a breath, and tried to rethink everything. Maybe it would be better to just stay home.  
"No!" she thought aloud after a few minutes of contemplating. "You've been putting this up far too long! It's time to venture into your deepest fantasies…." She smiled thinking deeply of her erotic dreams and tried not drool.  
She gleamed with confidence and trotted out of the Carousel Boutique, ready to tackle the day ahead. She traveled all the way beyond busy, little Ponyville, past Fluttershy's cottage, and all the way to the murky edge of the Everfree. Her heart thumped. She knew some of the dreaded terrors hidden behind that forest. If she had to take a little risk to get what she greatly desired, then that's what she'd do.  
With strong will power and courage, the little unicorn galloped into the Everfree. It was the only place she could get what she wanted, and not have a chance of getting caught. This was the first time Rarity proved to be courageous enough to go into the gloomy forest. Her body said no, but her soul screamed yes.  
The forest was very dark, and even in the brightest light of day, one couldn't see their own hoof in front of them. Tall trees loomed over head and were superior to any other creature in the lonely woods.  
She had gotten quite far into the extravagant collection of trees when it happened. She was trotting along, not far from her desired location. Suddenly, she heard a faint scratching sound from a few feet behind her. Her ears shot up erect and her blue eyes widened. She turned to where she heard the eerie noise. Her heart beat quicker as her nervousness grew.  
"H-hello? Is anypony there?"  
Her response came in the form of a low, angry growl. Through the maze of leaves and branches she saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. That was enough to force a scream out of her and send her dashing into a deeper area of the woods. She ran as quickly as her hooves would carry her. Her heart thumped and sweat dripped off her glistening forehead. She closed her eyes, not even paying attention to wear she was going, only longing to be as far as she possibly could away from the mystery beast she'd seen.  
It was then, that she didn't stumble across her destination, but her destination found her. In the midst of her frantic galloping, she didn't notice a steep cliff, and clumsily fell of the rocky edge. She let out a scream in terror. Her legs kicked madly, as if they were somehow going to allow her to fly. It wasn't long until she felt a cool, wet sensation swallow her body. Her air was instantly cut off. Her eyes shot open and were instantly lashed with a burning sensation. She struggled and shot upwards, trying to get herself out of the fighting water. Her hooves moved up, outward, to her hips, and back up again until she was pushed enough to make it to the surface. Fresh air never tasted as sweet as she inhaled several gallons. Her saddle bag was floating a few feet away from her and her horn glowed and levitated her bag out of the water and above her. She spun around, trying to find the nearest shore. Her eyes narrowed and she caught sight of one nearly ten yards away, masked by a cloud of fog. Her hooves doggie paddled all the way to the sandy surface. She coughed up water and set her bah down on the shore. Her mane was soaking wet and her coat was grimy with salt.  
"At least I finally made it….And I can finally, finally…" She grabbed her saddle bad and pulled out the jar of worms. "Do what I traveled all the way here for."  
Rarity smiled as she reigned victorious to her fears, laziness, and desperation. She abandoned her saddle bag as she grew increasingly excited for the moment shortly ahead of her. The classy unicorn dipped her hooves into the chill water and wondered out until the murky water gently scraped her chest. She then sat on the sandy bottom and relaxed in the gentle waves. Her horn glowed and unscrewed the lid on the jar. Hundreds of pink worms squirmed around and wriggled. She held the jar to her muzzle and took in a whiff. The spell she'd used to enhance scent worked perfectly.  
"That'll surely attract them…."  
Rarity's horn lit up and a single worm was taken out with magic. It squirmed in Rarity's grasp. She smiled and tossed it twenty feet away. Within a second, a rather large fish rose to the surface and swiftly gobbled up the unlucky worm. She smiled in satisfaction and lifted the next victim. This one, however, she dunked under the water. She spread her legs and teased her clit with the slimy invertebrate before shoving it into her marehood, and forcing it as deep as it could possibly go. She let out a long sigh and waited. She saw a shadow in the water coming towards her swiftly. Perfect.  
Rarity leaned back and closed her eyes. She relaxed her limbs and within barely any more time, the unicorn felt an aggressive shove against her marehood. She moaned a little and looked down. An average-sized fish was digging at her pussy, trying hard to get the sweet worm inside. The rough scales felt good against her folds and the eager tackling felt amazing. She spread her legs wider to allow the fish more room. With this tackle, the fish slipped into her marehood halfway. Rarity let out a loud moan as she felt the slimy scales and flapping fins within her. A red hue smeared across her muzzle and cheeks. The fish was now struggling, trying to remove himself from the uncomfortably tight space. Rarity's blue eyes lowered to look at the fish. His tail was waving madly outside her vagina.  
"Poor little guy's only halfway in!"  
Rarity pressed her hoof against the fish, forcing it all the way into her pussy. It swirled around in panic and worry. Rarity kept her hoof at her entrance to ensure the little guy had no escape. She moaned as his delicate fins stroked and massaged her inner walls. He was trying with all his might to leave, but Rarity didn't give him the option. The fish's struggling only pleased her more. His rough scales scraping and tickling her inner vagina made her moan. The endless, panicked motion felt fantastic inside her. The worm deep within her marehood was struggling as well, which only made it feel so much better. It was a thousand times more pleasurable than any dildo she'd ever used. The scared fish pounded against Rarity's blocking hoof numerous times, trying to make her give in.  
"Oh stop it!" She demanded. "I gave you food, now you owe me a little something in return!"  
The fish of course didn't respond, but continued pounding against the unicorn's hoof.  
"Oh, for the love of Celestia? Must I do everything myself?"  
Rarity's horn glowed and she let her hoof go, only to have a light blue magical aurora surrounding the fish. His fins flapped in fear and his tail swished back and forth. The unicorn began shoving the fish in and out of her marehood. She let out soft moans as his spiny dorsal fin tickled her clit and made her marehood moisten in the water. The fish struggled, wagging its tail madly. She moaned a bit harder as the tail fins tickled her and made her grow increasingly wetter.  
"Ngh! It….feels….good!"  
The slippery fish glided in and out. Even though the tough scales made her bleed a little, it was all worth it. The sensation of that slimy tail inside her forced little moans out. The fish's beautiful, thin fins tickling her and massaging her insides. No words could describe the immense pleasure she was in. She moaned and then thought for a moment. She shoved the fish deep within her and covered her marehood once more, not allowing any escape. The fish still had some fight in him, but most was gone.  
"I think you could use a friend…" Rarity said as she threw another victim into the lake three feet away from her. She waited several moments, before a skinny, silver fish splashed out of the water.  
"Perfect!" She chimed.  
Rarity's horn illuminated and caught the fish by its tail and levitated it out of the waters. She repositioned her body to where her marehood and plothole were both fully exposed. The poor little fish struggled in the magical grasp. Rarity grinned as she shoved the second fish up her anus with a long sigh. He instantly started to struggle and attempted to make his way out, but Rarity refused. She bobbed that fish, along with his brother, in and out. The rough scales chafing the inside of her plothole felt absolutely amazing. Her rear end squeezed tightly around its innocent victim, and her marehood gushed liquids as the small fish struggled within her. Her tongue fell out as she drooled and moaned in pleasure.  
"So…wonderful…" She managed to choke out.  
The fish struggled within her, expanding her plothole and scraping up her marehood. The small amount of pain only made the pleasure feel better. A little bit of blood and cum mixed into the salt water. She was panting heavily as her orgasm started to creep up. She shoved the fishes in and out of her holes faster and faster as her marehood began to throb in lust. She blushed heavily, as she finally released. A long, sticky trail of cum was released onto her marehood's toy. Rarity let out a long sigh and let go of them both. As the one in her pussy squirmed out, it scraped her clit roughly, sending another jolt of joy through her body well-pleasured body. Both of the fish swam away for dear life. Rarity finally composed herself, and crawled back onto the hot, sandy shore. The warm sand felt good against her face. She relaxed as she could almost drift onto sleep. Her eyes sprung opened suddenly upon a quick realization.  
"What'd I just do?"


	7. Fluttershy's Fetish

Applejack and Rainbow were at Fluttershy's side, trying to get her to regain consciousness. Halfway through Rarity's story she started crying and then proceeded to pass out. She hadn't awoken since then. Rarity, although after telling her full story, didn't seem to have her pride hurt or even lack in any confidence whatsoever. The rest of the room was left in total shock at her, except for Pinkie Pie who was happily munching on her popcorn.  
"That's erm…. Interesting…" Twilight finally stated.  
"Yeah….interesting." the cyan pegasus agreed.  
"Thank you. I do admit mine's rather strange, but I've embraced it, and just accepted it as part of who I am."  
Twilight forced a small smile. "That's a wonderful thought, Rarity. It's always good to be comfortable with yourself."  
"Thank you, Twilight."  
"Wait!" Rainbow started from the back of the room. "Why fish? I mean, how do you find that hot?"  
"Rainbow Dash!" The white unicorn snapped. "Please take your rudeness elsewhere! I didn't criticize your little fetish, so why do you think you have the right to criticize mine!"  
The pegasus gaped at Rarity's sudden anger then turned around.  
"Jeesh….I just asked a question…" She mumbled quietly and then proceeded to finish her original task. Her hoof lightly nudged the disturbed pegasus. "Fluttershy…. Wake up, Sleepyhead…."  
Applejack helped Rainbow and lightly shook the butter-colored mare. Finally, small grunts were heard from the sleeping pony. She rolled to her left and fell onto her back. Her heavy eyelids lifted and gazed upon her friends, who were masked in blurry vision.  
"She's awake!" She heard Rainbow say and her ears went up.  
Fluttershy lifted her head and looked around. Her face was still stained with dry tears from earlier. Her mind was blurred from the previous events.  
"Wh-what happened?" she asked wearily.  
Her friends exchanged glances.  
"You passed out." Twilight said. "Rarity was telling us about her fetish."  
"Oh?" Fluttershy stood back onto all fours and stared at Rarity. "What was it…?"  
Rarity blushed and the small cluster remained silent.  
"I…. don't think you want to know." Rainbow reassured her.  
"Oh….well…who's ne-…"  
Fluttershy silenced herself as it suddenly swept over her. She was next. She'd spent all night listening to her friends personal secrets and embarrassing stories, that she didn't even take time to realize how her time was slowly creeping up on her. She started to tremble a bit and gulp.  
"Oh…. I am…." She finally stated. Her friends all looked very concerned.  
"Remember Fluttershy; you don't have to do this!" Twilight told her for the hundredth time that night.  
"No!" the pegasus protested. "E-everypony else had to do it…s-so I will… no matter how nervous I may be…"  
Rainbow wrapped a hoof around her nervous friend in hopes of calming her down. Her pulse did slow as she leaned closer into Rainbow for comfort. Her fuzzy fur tickled her nose, but was oddly a remedy to her fear.  
"A-alright….I'll tell you guys…. J-just promise you won't h-hate me…"  
Applejack calmly wrapped a hoof around Fluttershy as well and calmly gently stroked her back. "We could never hate ya, Sugar Cube. We love you unconditionally."  
The remainder of Fluttershy's cluster of friends nodded in agreement. Fluttershy felt far less nervous at that point and even managed to smile.  
"By the way… I have more than one fetish…. But I got to experience them all in the same night."  
The rest now heavily anticipated the pegasus' story. This would definitely be interesting.  
"Ah, sweet! This is gonna be good!" Rainbow said with a smile.  
"Okay…well…this was around a year ago…."

It was a dull evening with nothing particular happening for Fluttershy. She planned on relaxing in her cozy cottage with Angle Bunny and reading old books. It wasn't until Rainbow informed her that Twilight desperately wanted to see her. What could Twilight want her for on such short notice? It wasn't like Twilight to just call in for specifically her, anyway. Despite being slightly confused, she dropped what she was doing and went all the way to Twilight's library. Twilight came to the door, a sniffling, sneezy mess with a straggly mane. Fluttershy went into shock. The unicorn didn't show any symptoms of being sick earlier that day, and now she looked like a wreck. Fluttershy was quickly told about how she'd been sick all day and how she needed somepony to take care of Spike while she was recovering. How could Fluttershy refuse? Her friend needed her. She agreed and Twilight seemed very pleased.  
"Thank you s-so much, Fluttershy…." Twilight thanked as she took in a big sniffle. She was wearing a light pink robe and had several pink cluttered on her face. Her voice was raspy from a stuffed nose.  
"Oh… it's no problem, really…." Fluttershy was carrying Spike on her back, who was playing with her long, wavy pink locks to calm his boredom. Fluttershy had to admit, it felt rather nice.  
"I just wouldn't want my little baby dragon to get sick…" She sniffled again. "I hope's he's not too big of a problem."  
"Oh, not at all. I'm sure Spike will have fun playing with Angel Bunny…." Spike responded with a grunt, which earned him a scold out of Twilight. "I hope you feel better…."  
Twilight nodded. "Now you'd better be going…wouldn't want you to catch anything…."  
"A-alright…. Bye Twilight…."  
Fluttershy trotted off happily with the baby dragon. He didn't talk much the entire trip home. He seemed pretty upset about having to leave the library for a night. Poor little guy.  
Arriving at her cottage, Spike was let down and left to explore his new surroundings. He reached his claws back and arched his body in a long stretch.  
"I-I know my cottage isn't that big, but I do have a guest room upstairs you could sleep in."  
"Sure thing, Fluttershy." He yawned widely and looked up at Fluttershy's wall clock. It read nine pm.  
"What time do you normally go to bed?" She asked, examining his actions.  
"About now…" Spike turned to Fluttershy. His green eyes seamed to almost be pleading her to stay up later, but she could tell he was tuckered out from the long day.  
"I-I don't know Spike…I don't want Twilight to get mad…"  
He let out an annoyed grunt. "But Twilight isn't here!"  
"I-I know…. Just…. I-I don't want Twilight to be upset. Besides, lots of rest is good for you…"  
Although Spike was very irritated, he knew better than to argue. He sighed and looked at Fluttershy once more. "I'll go to bed…"  
The pegasus tossed Spike a sweet smile. "Now that's a good little dragon."  
Fluttershy hoisted Spike onto her back and carried him upstairs. She placed him gently into a polka-dotted bed and kissed his forehead gently.  
"I know you're tired, Spike… Just rest and I'm sure you'll have sweet dreams."  
Spike nodded and yawned a little louder. He placed his head on the pillows beneath him and drifted into a land of dreams and tranquility.

Spike's eyes opened and he blinked several times. He looked around the room.  
"Fluttershy…."  
He realized quickly that his bladder was full and aching to be emptied. He tried to move, but found it beyond impossible. All four of his limbs were tightly tied to each end of the bed. His heart was now vigorously pounding against his chest in panic.  
"Fluttershy!" He screamed loudly.  
Beyond that small room and downstairs, a butter-colored pegasus' ears perked up and a mischievous grin spread across her face. Finally.  
Fluttershy hopped of the couch and trotted upstairs to see her little victim tied down with a nervous expression on his face. She smiled sadistically.  
"Awe, looks like poor little Spikey Wikey is all tied up." She smirked with a chuckle.  
"F-fluttershy?!" He gasped, never have expected her to act the way she did. His eyes trembled and his body would've shook if he weren't securely immobilized.  
"Something wrong?" She smiled innocently at him.  
"Wh-why a-am I tied up?" He hopelessly tried tugging at his bonds.  
"Because, sweet virgin cum tastes way better than anything in the world."  
Her teal eyes were filled with beautiful lust and her heart began to race. Just seeing the poor, innocent dragon tied up like that made Fluttershy moist.  
"I-I don't understand…."  
"Oh, don't worry…" She began in a sultry tone. "You will."  
With that, Fluttershy outstretched her wings, and flew upward a couple feet before falling above Spike. Her face was now only inches away from his. His breathing intensified.  
"Fluttershy… y-you're scaring me…"  
"Oh, boo-hoo! Does the little baby dragon need a pacifier?" She teased in a both cruel and playful tone.  
Spike blushed a bit, but didn't tease back. In his position, she could have done anything. Then suddenly Spike's bladder sent him a little reminder.  
"Fluttershy…. I have to… pee…" His face burned a bright hue of pink.  
"Awe, now that's just too bad. Hold it in!"  
Spike's eyes grew larger. Why was she being so cruel?  
"Now…. " She stated after a moment of silence. "I think it's time we started."  
Spike's eyes remained glued on Fluttershy as she made her way to the opposite side of the room. She opened a drawer, and from Spike's angle, he couldn't see nothing inside. Fluttershy's eyes smiled at a particular object. She picked it up with her hoof and presented it to the room. It was a large, black rubber dildo. She licked her lips simply staring at it. Spike's eyes widened in shock.  
"Wh-what is that?"  
Fluttershy turned and smiled with a creepy sadistic grin.  
"Just a little something to keep that asshole of yours occupied."  
Spike grew tense at the words. He wasn't completely sure what Fluttershy meant, but he did know what an asshole was, and planned on protecting his. His scaly tail shot upwards over his rump as Fluttershy approached. She licked the head of the dildo and stared at Spike.  
"Move your tail." She commanded with an unusual aggression in her voice. Spike shook his head and firmly kept his tail in its place. " I said move your tail." Her voice remained firm, and again, Spike refused. This called for threats.  
"Either move your tail, or you'll be getting two of these shoved up your little asshole!"  
Spike cringed at the thought of even having one up his anus, but the thought of two terrified him. He knew her intentions now, which made him a bit more frightened. Out of fear, though, Spike lifted his tail and made his butthole venerable. He blushed heavily as the tip of the dildo touched him. It wasn't a moment later that Fluttershy shoved the full, imposter cock into him. He let out a long cry and his virgin hole clenched around the thick stallionhood. He felt a few trickles of blood drip down his tail.  
"F-Fluttershy! I-It hurts! Get it out!" He wined in a shrill voice.  
"Oh, suck it up you little baby!"  
Spike's chest was huffing in and out and his eyes gleamed with tears. The pain was slowing becoming bearable, but still felt worse than anything the baby dragon had ever experienced.  
"Now…" Fluttershy thought, pondering. "What to do with that little, baby cock of yours. It's way too small to please me."  
She stared at the dragon's scaly, pathetic four inches of a 'penis'. A dark shade of pink was visible through the thick layer of scales on Spike's face. Fluttershy smirked at his humiliation.  
"Ah! Got it!"  
Fluttershy flew off into another room for a moment. Spike's body ached and he wondered what Fluttershy was planning on doing with him. The abnormally cruel pegasus flew back into the room with a smile and a metal spiral. Fluttershy pressed the spring inward and let it bounce back in a jiggling motion, teasing the young dragon's imagination. Spike's heart thumped against his rib cage.  
"F-fluttershy…. What are you doing?"  
Silently, Fluttershy made her way down to Spike's non-erect penis and placed the spring at his tip. He froze in fear as she began to twist the spring, making it curl around his soft lump. His eyes shot opened. It felt very strange; a little good, yet a bit painful. The baby dragon clenched his teeth as the spring went all the way down to the bottom of his staff. The spring forced his cock to stand up.  
"There we go…." She smiled and moved her hoof down to Spike's tail, lightly stroking it. "This, on the other hoof, is far more my size."  
The lustful pony forced his tail all the way up and placed herself above it. Her marehood was already dripping in fluids. She smiled, looking down at the tail and slowly, slipped it inside her. Spike looked mostly confused. His tail was being used for something… He wasn't sure what, but he had a little bit of an idea.  
The little pony slid all the way down the scaly tail. It was very thick and felt great in her pussy. Fluttershy started riding the tail like a full-grown stallionhood. Her eyes closed and her head tilted toward the heavens. His tail was thick and rough inside her marehood. She'd never had a stallion come close to his size. She admitted, the luxury wasn't as great further inside her marehood, due to the steady size decrease, but at her very entrance and clit it felt wonderful. She started to let out long, sweet moans as she continued.  
"ooh…man, that's good…."  
Spike looked up, immobilized and in pain. His bladder was aching to be emptied and his tail was starting to hurt from the strange position. Why was Fluttershy doing this?  
Fluttershy continued to ride the poor baby for another minute before Spike's body could no longer handle it and his body gave into his bladder. Hot urine ran all down Spike's legs, tail, and onto the bed beneath him. Fluttershy only noticed when the fresh pee dripped down Spike's legs and lightly touched her thighs. Her teal eyes shot down, and at first wondered if he came, but then saw the yellow liquid. She looked back up at the reptile with a blank expression. He was blushing madly.  
"Did you just…. Spring a leak?" She asked.  
Spike froze and gave a slight nod. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life. Fluttershy didn't explode like he expected, but calmly spoke.  
"It's really rude to just pee on somepony's stuff you know. How would you like it if I went to your house and pissed all over your bed?"  
"I, uh…."  
"Exactly! It's rude!"  
With that, Fluttershy dismounted the tail and changed positions. She sat up and turned around with her moist marehood in Spike's face. He seemed both confused and enthralled by her genitalia. It wasn't often he saw marehoods, but when he did, it was always a quick glance under the tail, so seeing a fully uncovered one inches away from his face was amazing.  
"Since you think it's so fun to soil my blankets, I'll show you how it feels!"  
With her last statement, she shoved her marehood onto Spike's face and let out a long stream of salty, warm piss. The filthy fluids covered his face and leaked between his scales. Some even dripped onto his tongue. He tried to breath as all the urine flowed of him like a waterfall. He closed his green eyes tight and waited for the mare to stop. Finally, after a long minute, the pee subsided and only three more drizzles dripped from her drenched pussy. The mare refused to move from her position, though.  
"How'd you like it? Not so pleasant, huh?"  
Spike opened his eyes. His entire face was covered in pee and the liquid even migrated halfway down his stomach. However, he would've been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the nasty river just a little bit.  
"I-It…was strange…." He admitted.  
She smiled at him. "Now why don't you clean me off, dragon boy?"  
"Clean you…?"  
"Yeah, you know. Use that long, little tongue of yours to give my legs a bath. It'd just be disgusting to leave them in piss."  
Spike blinked and hesitated. He slowly made his tongue peak out and extend to Fluttershy's thigh. Licking it tasted extremely salty, but also, a bit savory and sweet. He wouldn't confess it, but he almost enjoyed the taste. He started to more easily lick up the sweet substance off her legs. The urine dripped down his tongue and to his mouth. It drizzled down his throat and left a soothing sensation. Fluttershy tried not to let out a moan as his tongue ventured to her left thigh and licked up more piss. His tongue trailed from her knees, and up to the top of her thighs, nearing her marehood. He stopped when both thighs were completely pee-free.  
"Is that good enough?"  
The unsatisfied pegasus turned her head. "Missed a spot."  
Spike seemed a bit confused. Her thighs were completely clean. He shot her a blank stare, and she took it as a sign further explaining was needed.  
"Give my pussy a lil' something."  
Spike blushed madly as his snake tongue once again slid out of his mouth. With Fluttershy's new persona, he didn't know how she'd react to disobedience. He placed his tongue at the folds of her marehood and began to lick around. She softly moan as she did. Her pussy tasted like pee, and a lot more of something else. His tongue made a circular hoop around her entrance, scraping her clit with every rotation. She let out soft moans as he carried on, until she could no longer take the tension.  
"E-enter…" she demanded.  
Spike obediently stuck his tongue inside her marehood and started swirling it around. Fluttershy started moaning with the new sensation. The new flavor was quite different, and was much better to Spike's taste buds. He stroked his tongue around and explored her insides. It felt so good for both of them. He went faster as the little mare moaned more and a heavy blush grew on her face. Spike went as deep as he could and felt her inner walls.  
"M-more!" The commanded.  
Spike instantly dove in as far as his tongue would go and rapidly started thrusting his tongue in and out. She moaned more as the top of his tongue made friction with her delicate clit. She became moister as the baby dragon's tongue felt around inside her and made her hornier by the minute. She started thrusting her hips slightly to make her pleasure increase.  
As the little guy continued on, Fluttershy uncoiled the spring from his crotch and smiled at the dragon's now erect penis. She started stroking it lightly as her sweet, submissive partner continued. Her butter-colored hooves tenderly stroked the his shaft. She could her Spike moaning lightly at her actions. His horniness made him more intensely thrust his tongue in and out of her. She rubbed his cock harder as they were both now in deep luxury.  
After only a minute, Spike was throbbing and on the verge of an orgasm. What'd she expect from a baby? This was his first time doing anything sexual whatsoever. He was now moaning loudly along with Fluttershy. Her hooves were going up and down his shaft so fast he could barely take all the wonderful pleasure. He finally oozed out a long, sticky trail of green cum with a long moan. Fluttershy licked her lips at the sweet sight. Virgin cum always did taste the best. She put her head down and gave his cum-coated shaft a long, sweet lick. Man, did it taste good.  
Spike continued thrusting his tongue in and out of the mare, who was taking far longer to get off. He didn't mind though, as she licked up all his sweet, tasty cum sweetly. She savored each and every drop. Her tongue made its way to the opposing side of his cock and made sure to get all the cum off his cock. As she stopped licking, satisfied with his green frosting, Spike's length grew limp and he couldn't take it anymore. He let his tongue return to his mouth. He exited the marehood, and gave her pussy's clit a quick flick as he left, causing her a wonderful orgasm. They were both left panting and sweating from the journey. Fluttershy dismounted Spike, and turned around at her door. She saw his little exhausted body in tight bonds with a dildo shoved up his ass, pee covering his face, and his tail covered in sweet slime. She turned to leave the room, satisfied with the results.


	8. Pinkie's Shield

Everypony motionlessly stared at their shy friend. All had their jaws practically touching the floor. All five sets of widened eyes stared directly at the pegasus in shock. Fluttershy responded by hiding under her well-kept tail. "Wh-what's wrong?" She asked shyly. "D-did I say something wrong?" The rest remained speechless until a certain unicorn's face grew red, not from embarrassment; but from a much stronger emotion. Anger. "How dare you!?" She screamed from across the room. Fluttershy shrunk back and coward as the purple librarian galloped toward her at full speed with fire and water filling her eyes. If it weren't for a light-blue aurora suddenly engulfing her, she would have done serious damage. "Rarity!" Twilight screeched. "Let me GO!" Rarity calmly sighed. "Listen, Twilight. We're all in shock at the horrid thing Fluttershy did, but violence is never an option." "But she deserves punishment!" Twilight agued through gritted teeth. Rarity refused to unfetter Twilight from her magical grasp. The rest looked shocked and saddened, no longer knowing what to say or do. Fluttershy stared in the corner, weeping silently in guilt. The little unicorn noticed her sadness. "You deserve to be sad, you little bitch! You stole my dragon's innocence!" Both Twilight and Fluttershy started crying at this point. Fluttershy out of regret, and Twilight out of sadness. Her poor, poor little baby dragon… she didn't even want to imagine that dreadful night. "We're all a bit upset wit' Fluttershy, but the best thing ta do is tell the princess…" Applejack suggested. Fluttershy squeaked and Twilight smiled with a vengeful heart, thinking of the severe punishment the princess would bestow upon her. "When Princess Celestia finds out about this, you'll be locked up in a dungeon for the rest of your life!" Rarity let go of her determined friend at last, who the galloped off to a nearby desk with her parchment, quills, and ink. She took a quill and dipped it in black ink with a grin. "Dear Princess Celestia, I have some interesting news you should here about Fluttershy." She took a moment to look back at her former friend's reaction, whom at this point was sobbing and trying hard not to think about the future. The unicorn continued with a confident tone. "She has recently confessed to me that she…" Her eyes watered a bit as she continued. "She s-stole…my…" A few tears now trickled down her face as her tone grew weak. "Little baby dragon's….v-virginity….." Not being able to control herself any longer, a mad, volatile storm of tears escaped. She placed her head on her parchment and cried heavily. How could this happen? "Oh, Fluttershy, how could you?" She wailed in a shrill, sadden tone. "Damn you! Damn you, you s-stupid c-cunt!" Twilight's heart sank and her eyes let out streams of salt. She took in a big sniffle and looked up. "Damn this day…. I wish none of this would have happened…. I wish we could go back to knowing nothing…I wish we could go back….to being friends…and knowing nothing…" "Well…." Pinkie started, randomly hopping in front of her dejected friend with an opened book. "How about this?" The blue-covered book had thousands of aged pages and a dusty, withered spine. The particular page was explaining a memory spell… or a reverse memory spell. It was a simple spell that could erase somepony's memories of anything that occurred within a one hour period of casting it. She read over the lines. If this were casted… everything would go back to normal. They'd all be friends, and nopony would have a held grudge. With her recently accrued knowledge, Twilight clamped the book shut with her magic and looked at all of her friends. "Fluttershy…" She started, which got perked up ears and full attention from the little pegasus. "I will never, ever forgive you for this… In this timeline, anyway… If we can create a new timeline, where we never discussed any of this… We could all be friends again. Yes, we'd all have secrets and untold stories, but some are better kept locked up." The rest of the group looked at each other. This was all true, and they all knew it. They cherished their friendship and cared about one another. They couldn't easily let go. "I can perform a spell that will erase our memories… We'll forget everything we heard tonight… But it may be for the better…" The all exchanged worried looks, but were now reassured their friendship would live on. "Alright, Twilight…. It's for the best…" Rarity announced speaking up. "Yeah." Rainbow agreed with a nod. "I don't want us to split. You guys mean too much." Fluttershy remained silent in the corner. She was happy all would return to normal. She was lucky she got another chance. "Alright, everypony. Let's do this." With that, Twilight's horn brightly illuminated. All the stress and tension pulling at her heart was about to vanish. How she loved the thought of seeing her baby as innocent and pure once more. Tears streamed down her face as the ugly truth ate away at her soul. Finally, her horn grew brighter and brighter, blinding the eyes of her friends and causing them to protect their burning sockets. There was a large, white flash and everything faded to a bright white. When the light subsided, the cluster of ponies were left with throbbing heads and evaporated memories. "Ugh…." Rainbow moaned, rubbing her head. "What happened?" Rarity rubbed the base of her horn and groaned with the others. Fluttershy rubbed her aching temples and Applejack shook her spinning head. Twilight stared around confused. "I…. What's going on?" In the confusion of her puzzled friends, Pinkie sat in the room with a smile and stared at a purple bowl with a few un-popped popcorn kernels resting at the bottom. Granny Pie's old recipes never did fail her. Magic may have been powerful, but it certainly wasn't stoppable. Granny Pie had an old recipe in one of her cook books. Pinkie remembered back to those old days of being a little filly.

"Granny?" A small, pink filly asked with curious eyes. "What are you baking?" The elderly, light pink earth pony smiled and took a break from mixing a large bowl of batter. "Just an apple pie...With a little something special." She said with a wink. Pinkie stared up with a confused expression. "Something special?" The old pony nodded and opened a pantry Pinkie was yet big enough to reach herself. She took out an old picture book. "I can't show you 'cause I already grinded it up, but…" She reached up and grabbed a pretty, red book. She opened it and flipped through the pages and then gave the small pony a peak. The page showed a picture of a golden flower with five silky-looking petals and hot, sappy nectar dripping down the leaves. "It's an old flower you can only find in the Everfree. It's called Adaria's Dream. It was made by a powerful unicorn who was about to have a magical punishment on him. Celestia cast a spell, making sure he wouldn't live past thirty. A few days before his sentence, he put all his time into creating this flower. Eating the petals or nectar from it prevented all magic from affecting him. Without the princess knowing, he wasn't affected by the spell at all, and lived to be eighty-four." Pinkie always thought it was an old pony's tale, but turned out, it actually worked. She gazed upon her confused friends with a happy smile, knowing all she'd just accomplished. Pouring that sticky sap onto her popcorn was the best decision she'd ever made. "Wh-what happened?" Rainbow repeated, massaging her aching head. Pinkie giggled. "I just found out what I'm doing for all of your birthdays!"


	9. Alternate Ending: Twilight's Vengeance

Everypony motionlessly stared at their shy friend. All had their jaws practically touching the floor. All five sets of widened eyes stared directly at the pegasus in shock. Fluttershy responded by hiding under her well-kept tail.  
"Wh-what's wrong?" She asked shyly. "D-did I say something wrong?"  
The rest remained speechless until a certain unicorn's face grew red, not from embarrassment; but from a much stronger emotion. Anger.  
"How dare you!?" She screamed from across the room.  
Fluttershy shrunk back and coward as the purple librarian galloped toward her at full speed with fire and water filling her eyes. Her friends watched in awe as she leapt into the air and landed, looking her sworn enemy in her seemingly innocent, tear-swelled eyes. Her hooves shot up and covered her face. There all just so innocent aren't they?  
Twilight removed Fluttershy's shielding hooves with magic and glared down furiously at her friend. She raised her hoof and let down a harsh, loud smack on Fluttershy's left cheek. A small, pink mark now stained her stinging face and Fluttershy started crying more freely. Her friends all looked shocked.  
"P-p-please T-twilight… I-I'm so s-sorry…"  
Fluttershy desperately attempted to bring her hooves up and shield her venerable face, but failed easily.  
"Oh, and sorry just makes it ALL better, doesn't it?"  
Fluttershy cried harder as guilt played with her heart and Twilight's hoof made contact with the other side of her face. It wasn't a moment later that another punch hit her square in the nose. There was soon a storm of angry punches being mercilessly delivered to the poor pony's face. Her tears ran down to the floor.  
"Twilight!" Applejack finally spoke up. "Stop! You're hurtin' her!"  
Twilight angrily glared back at the land pony. "That's the point!"  
The unicorn delivered several more hard smacks to the pegasus' face before taking a moment to relax her hooves. Blood ran down the pegasus' face and onto the floor beneath her. She shook and tried not to make contact with her furious friend.  
"How's it feel?!" She asked in a loud scream. "Huh?! Do you like being held down against your will and hurt?!"  
In all anger, her horn lit up and tugged angrily at Fluttershy's mane, even tearing a clump out of her head with a loud noise. The others all cringed and Fluttershy let out a yelp.  
"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT YOU STUPID BITCH!"  
She pulled harder at her head and delivered another strong punch to her bloody, swollen face. Her purple eyes the smiled wickedly with an idea.  
"Since you obviously take such great pleasure in causing pain to others, we'll see how you like this…"  
Her purple horn illuminated brighter and the sound of metal rustling could be faintly heard from a separate room. The small group of friends watched in curiosity as a drawer floated into the room, detached from its former home in the kitchen. Everypony's eyes widened and wondered in dread what was about to take place. Twilight grinned wider and took a fork out of the drawer before dropping the useless, wood pocket onto the ground.  
"T-t-twilight! Wh-what are you doing?"  
No response came from the librarian as she lurched the fork downwards with great force. Fluttershy cried out as the fork hit her genitalia. One of the silverware's teeth pierced her sensitive clit and sent a rush of pain through her body. A bit of blood dripped from her pussy. Her friends all cringed and covered their marehoods.  
"Twilight! This has gone far enough! You need to-" Rarity was cut off by a livid glare from Twilight.  
"Shut up before I shove a fucking knife up your ass!"  
Rarity froze and became completely silent in a shock and fear.  
"That's better…." Twilighted stated calmly as she returned to her bleeding, crying victim.  
"T-twiight! I'm so, so sorry! I-I've been feeling awful about this e-ever since I did it… I'm so, so sorry!"  
"Oh, BOO-HOO! Cry me a river, you fucking cunt!"  
Anger filled the mare and caused her to grab a sharp knife and shove it right in between the mare's marehood and plothole. It penetrated every layer of skin, along with several inches of body, forcing blood and more tears out of her friend. The remainder of her friends gasped. Rarity passed out.  
"PLEASE STOP!" Fluttershy cried out. Her genitals and face were burning in hot pain. "Please… Twilight…. I'm so sorry!"  
With another spark of her horn, Twilight tugged on the pink mane with full force.  
"Shut it before I cut your fucking tongue out!"  
Fluttershy wept and nodded obediently.  
"Good! Now, time to-"  
"TWILIGHT?"  
A familiar voice rang from behind her, and all of her friends turned their attention to the entrance, where a small, tired-looking dragon stood. Twilight turned and her eyes watered upon seeing her little baby.  
"Spike!" She cried and ran over to embrace him. Spike didn't reject the embrace, but stood there accepting it. "I'm so, so sorry Spike!"  
"About what?" He asked in a confused tone. "If anything, you should be apologizing to…Fluttershy…"  
He stared at the beaten and bruised pegasus. His eyes locked on the knife going through her and the fork in her genitalia. There was a small puddle of blood beneath her and torn hair on the ground next to her.  
"No I shouldn't!" Twilight snapped. "She stole your innocence and made you suffer."  
The green and purple dragon looked even more confused. "And…that's a bad thing?"  
The other ponies, especially Twilight, all gaped in shock.  
"What do you…mean by that?"  
"Sure, I didn't enjoy it at first, but that's because I didn't understand it. Fluttershy taught me all about it…." He blushed, and Twilight looked back at the little, sad pegasus. "And, well, after a few more times, I started to love it."  
"A FEW MORE TIMES?!" Twilight asked in surprise.  
Spike nodded. "Yeah… After that, she let me chose if I wanted to or not. You know, she'd got a lot of methods to make it enjoyable. Despite her shy attitude, she is a monster in bed." A little drool fell from his lips, looking back on sweet memories.  
Twilight, along with the others, remained speechless in shock. Spike then peeked around Twilight and looked concerned for his sweet, dominate friend with benefits. He rushed over to her and knelt by her side.  
"Are you alright, Fluttershy?" He asked in a soft voice.  
She lifted her head and nodded weakly. "D-don't be mad… I deserved it…"  
Spike wrapped his arms around Fluttershy and looked at Twilight in disdain, who was still in utter shock along with the rest. Spike carefully examined her beautiful, equine body. He looked down at her genitals and gasped.  
"Twilight!" He grunted. "How do you expect us to have fun if you ruin her marehood?"  
Nopony knew what to say. This was all a lot to grasp at one time.  
"Y-you…" Twilight started, not knowing how to finish.  
All was silent for a good minute before Pinkie smiled and chimed happily.  
"Ooh! Just another pony goin' on the birthday list!"


End file.
